Looking Through Our Hourglass
by Blooming-Peonies
Summary: A collection of Soma and Erina's adventures throughout high school and their lives after graduation. Previously a single one-shot known as "Lost." Be prepared for a ride of fluffs and smiles.
1. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shokugeki no soma nor do I own the characters. English is also my second language so I apologise if there were any grammatical errors.**

 **This was a prompt I received when I generated on an online website.**

* * *

"What do you mean we are lost," questioned Soma, his browed knitted firmly staring into the violet eyes before him.

The owner of those vibrant orbs pouted, her long blonde hair swayed along with the autumn breeze as she replied, "Well, I…uh followed the map and we should've arrived at the destination by now, but apparently, we are off track." She fidgeted as a shade of pink dusted her cheeks, whether it be from the embarrassment of her incompetence of being a map reader or due to the close proximity between herself and the boy with red spiky hair.

Upon inspection, the red headed boy groaned, "Nakiri," he laughed, as he took the map from her hands and turned it around, "We are lost because you've been reading the map upside now this entire time!"

Erina Nakiri, the owner of the god's tongue, the princess of Totsuki Academy defeated by a piece of paper, merely a few centimetres in length would be the biggest joke of the century.

"What do you mean upside down!" stuttered Erina, her eyes dilated as she planted her delicate hands on her face as she continued to ramble, "What are we going to do now, Yukihira, it's already dusk and we won't be able to make it to the assigned destination in time. Will we miss the cooking task first up tomorrow morning?"

Indeed, the sun was already beneath the horizon, splatters of orange, pink, red and yellow dusted the sky. In a matter of a few minutes, darkness will consume the horizon, leaving only a single sphere and millions of diamond like stars to illuminate the sky.

"We will have to camp here for now," Soma suggested, he placed his backpack on the ground and began to unpack the tent set given to each partners in this activity, "It's getting dark and we would only get more lost if we continue trekking. We have to start trekking as soon as the sun raises though…It'll be tight but we should be able to make it."

"I can't believe this," Erina sighed exasperated, "why in the world would Chapelle sensei come up with this task? Of course I understand the need for us to adjust to unique situations, whereby cooking with ingredients we find in the wild to satisfy the requirements of the dish would pose as an excellent challenge. But _why_ did we have to be put in pairs _forcefully,_ then asked to trek to a given destination."

Soma chuckled but didn't reply. He was content with setting the tent up whilst Erina continued rambling on about their situation.

"If only I was paired up with Hisako," Erina grumbled as she sat down on a large rock nearby, "then she would've been in charge of the map and we would've been at the right place."

"Well," Soma laughed as he nailed in one of the last pegs into the ground to secure the tent, "I did offer to read the map and navigate, but if I recall correctly you were the one who snatched the map from me and confidently said that you would be the leader of this pair activity."

"That…that's because well, I, um," Erina stuttered, her face even redder than before, she was about to retort when she exclaimed, "Damn it, Yukihira! We…we only brought 1 tent! Oh my god, we originally planned that we would be at the assigned destination by dusk where I would share the tent with Hisako and Hisako's partner would share with you…but now…"

Realisation seemed to dawn on Soma as well, his face matched the shade of his hair. It was autumn, though the chill was bearable in the day, during the night, the temperature drops significantly. The fact that they are somewhere deep inside a forest near the foot of a snowy mountain doesn't help either.

"Nakiri, it'll just be one night," blushed Soma, who attempted to keep his uncertainty under control, "We have our own sleeping bag, so it wouldn't be like we are sharing a bed…"

"Hentai!" shouted Erina, "I…I can't share a tent with you…imagine all the talk that would go on when we return to the school."

"No one will know if we don't say anything," chuckled Soma nervously, his hand scratching his head out of instinct.

Unwillingly, Erina strutted her way towards him, her skirt swayed with her every move as she reached his face. She bent forward, her hot breath near his face sent shivers down his spine. She blushed, "No funny business or it'll be the end of you Soma Yukihira, you understand?"

Soma shook off the hot feeling that was consuming his mentality from the close proximity of Erina and replied flashing his trade mark smile before teasing, "I won't be able to help myself if you are this close to me."

Flustered, Erina jumped back her arms crossed in front of her busty chest, "Ok it's settled then."

"Let's get going," exclaimed Soma as he jumped to his feet, he laughed at the confused look that Erina threw at him, "We need some firewood to start a fire for both warmth and to fill our empty stomachs do we not?"

Erina contemplated for a few seconds, she could not understand the intensified feelings of butterflies in her stomach as she stared into his eyes. No, she was familiar with this feeling of anxiousness and excitement when she was around him. If she were to pinpoint a moment when these feelings surfaced it would be that evening, that evening in his room when he cooked her a Yukihira dish that reminded her why she started cooking in the first place. However, that feeling right now was intensified, her heart was fluttering like crazy, she was almost certain that he could hear the pounding of her heart against her chest in the silence of the night. She nodded quickly, hoping the lack of light would hide the red blush that coloured her cheeks.

Soma on the other hand was seemingly calm as he guided the pair through the forest in search for firewood. Though, if he were completely honest, his head was swimming with inappropriate thoughts and he was sure, if Erina was a telepath she would murder him right there, right now. She was beautiful, pure and mesmerising and she was right there beside him. They were alone, secluded and so close to each other. Soma could almost feel her breath against the back of his neck as she followed his directions, silently picking up any useable wood pieces.

"We made it," laughed Soma as they arrived back at the area where he had set up their tent. He dropped the firewood in his arms on the ground and proceeded to grab the few pieces of wood from Erina's hands. Their arms brushed together in the process, causing a shriek to erupt from Erina's mouth. Soma laughed awkwardly, averting his gaze from her obvious blush. He bent down and began to start the fire. It wasn't until the fire illuminated their surroundings when he realised Erina had been sitting oddly quiet and staring at her finger.

He walked over towards her and bent down in front of her. Being in close proximity, he noticed the slight whimper that escaped her lips as she attempted to squeeze something out of her finger.

"Here let me have a look," he suggested as he took her finger in his for inspection before he said, "You've got a splitter."

"Thank you, genius, I figured so far too," Erina replied rolling her eyes then whimpered from the slight pressure Soma was exerting, "Quit squeezing it, it hurts."

"Sorry," Soma replied as he scrambled towards his backpack before appearing back in front of Erina with a jar in his hands. He took her hands in his once again, relishing the softness of her hand and the warmth he felt as he held onto it. As if her hand was a delicate vase, he opened the jar and gently poured its contents onto her hand.

"What is that Soma?" Erina questioned, her face red from the contact.

"It's honey," Soma replied, "it's a natural way to draw out splinters. Not only so, it can act as an antiseptic so your hand doesn't get infected."

Erina nodded slightly, her eyes unwillingly fixated on their joined hands. "It's dripping Soma," Erina said suddenly as she snapped out of her trance, "it's – "

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips made contact with her hand. Erina was shocked as she watched Soma suck the excessive honey off her hand. It took her a few seconds to react and realise what was happening. She jumped back, startled by his sudden action and felt her face heat up uncontrollably once again.

"Wha…What do you think you're doing Yukihira!" She yelled flustered.

"Sorry," Soma replied sheepishly, his eyes glazed over, "I…uh…didn't want the honey to go to waste."

His statement was replied with a wave of silence. Erina quietly made her way to her own travel backpack before wiping the honey off her hand.

The awkwardness was suddenly dispersed by Erina when she stated, "Um…well thanks for the honey…I guess I'll make dinner for us as thanks."

Soma chuckled nervously, still recovering from his previous bold actions that he himself could not believe he conducted, "alright."

It didn't take long to prepare the dinner. It was simple, due to the lack of utensils, Erina made a simple skewer with the remaining chicken breast pieces that they had brought with them. She was thankful for the plentiful seasoning that they had brought with them in preparation for the cooking task. With simple seasoning and just the correct amount of time over the flames, she was able to produce a dish she could tolerate.

The skewers produced an overflowing aroma which was replied with a loud grumbled made by Soma's stomach. After saying his thanks, he dug into the meal, sighing contently as the juice of the chicken breast erupted in his mouth. The seasoning of the meat was done to perfection, accompanied with the slight crispy of the chicken made Soma forget that this was a meal prepared in the wilderness will only a small naked flame at their disposal.

"This is great Erina!" Soma exclaimed in heat of the moment.

"What did you just call me?" Erina asked looking up from her own skewer.

It was then, that he realised this was the first time he had called her Erina. It was usually Nakiri, or the occasional nicknames that he liked to use to tease her.

"Um…" Soma laughed as he took another bite from his skewer, his eyes averted Erina's questioning ones, "We are friends right, I mean you got us past the exam for getting into second year so um it would only be fair that we get on first name bases." He scratched his chin before continuing, "How about this, you get to call me Soma and I get to call you Erina."

"I already call you Soma, Yukihira," Erina replied before adding softly, "well…sometimes I do."

"Hmmm," Soma hummed as he finished the last of his skewer, he smiled evilly before he suggested, "how about this, the next time someone calls each other by their last name will be fined…and the punishment will be eating one of my creations."

Disgusted by the concept, Erina grumbled then nodded at his proposal.

The evening past without further drama, and the inevitable task of sleeping dawned upon the pair. The pair entered the tent together, both averted their eyes from each other as they laid down their sleeping bags respectively.

The small confined space meant that their sleeping bag had to be placed side by side. It took only a few minutes for the pair to settle in their own sleeping bag, however, sleep did not follow.

"Say Erina," Soma coughed trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach, "do you reckon Chapelle sensei is freaking out right now that the princess of Totsuki is missing?"

"Quit calling me that Soma," Erina grumbled as she turned onto her side, "I don't know about Chapelle sensei, but Hisako must be worried sick."

"True that," Soma chuckled imagining, the pink haired secretory interrogating everyone at base camp in attempt to find her beloved Erina sama, "Megumi must be worried too…"

Though Erina hated to admit it, whenever Soma mentioned the blue haired girl's name, her heart would always clench unwillingly. She knew the pair were extremely close even when compared to the rest of their dorm. It was obvious that despite their relationship of being 'best friends' Megumi displayed affection that surpassed what would be defined as friendship. However, she wondered whether Soma was just too dense to realise Megumi's feelings or he didn't reciprocate them. Secretly, she hoped that it would be the latter.

"You care a whole lot about Megumi don't you," Erina replied, hoping the slight waiver in her voice went unnoticed.

"Well, I care about Megumi as much as you care about Hisako," Soma replied cheerfully, his lips curled upwards in response to her question.

"What's wrong?" Soma asked when he noticed the new silence that dawned their tiny confined space. He lifted himself up with the support of his hands to stare downwards at Erina's face. He knew, she wasn't asleep as her eyes fluttered ever so slightly at his movements.

"Nothing," Erina snapped, "I just want some sleep."

Soma smiled as he observed her. In the darkness of their tent, he could barely make out the delicate features that frame her face. He knew now, she has had his heart ever since that day at the entrance exam. Back then, he was strangely drawn to her, the girl whose few words scared away all but one of the participants. He didn't realise that those innocent and simple feelings gradually manifested themselves into something more. Something he could no longer control.

"Yoo Erina," Soma murmured, poking her sides softly, encouraging her to open her eyes.

"What Soma," Erina snapped as she sat up, her violet eyes meeting his gold ones.

"You know I haven't forgotten my promise," Soma said seriously, his eyes glinting with his trademark determination, "I will make _you_ say my food is good one day."

"Why me," Erina replied, her lips curled up into a soft smile, "isn't it enough if everyone else praises your cooking?"

Soma chuckled at her question, but had no intention in replying. He simply laid back down and closed his eyes. He muttered a quick goodnight but answered her question in his mind. One day he would tell her. But right now, it was a secret he would keep until the right moment arise. He would tell her…

 _Because you are what matters most to me._


	2. Totsuki's Unique Valentine's Day

**I am so grateful for all the lovely reviews "lost" received. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the fanfic and as a Sorina fan I had heaps of fun writing it. Um, I have decided to make this into a collection of** **onshots, but i wanted to let you guys know that because I am in high school, I do have quite a heavy workload and cannot promise frequent updates. I will try my best though.**

 **This is an idea that popped into my head one night. I'm not sure if this piece was executed to the best of my ability since I felt like some of the sections to this story was a little disjointed. But I really really liked the concept of this idea so I hope you still enjoy it!**

 **Once again as english is my second language please excuse for any grammatical errors! please enjoy.**

* * *

"All second year students please report to hall A and third year students please report to Hall B," Azami Nakiri reported calmly, his deep voice penetrated every corner of the school.

Girls squealed at the announcement and all rushed towards their own designated hall; all except, Erina Nakiri, whom merely groaned at the commotion around her.

Of course she knew today's date. 14th of February. Valentines day. She also knew today was the annual Valentine's day event, but girls at Totsuki should at least be more dignified!

The Totsuki annual Valentine's day event is a traditional occasion for students in second and third year that results in the formation of numerous pairs of couples. As a culinary school, this event also embraces the fundamental ideals that constitutes Totsuki. This event is first and foremost a Shokugeki. However, in this 'Shokugeki' male students in the same year are asked to complete a dessert containing cocoa in the given time of 3 hours. Female students in the same year group are then asked to taste any dish that appeals to their 5 senses without knowledge of the chef of the dish. If they stumble across _the_ dish, then they have the choice of revealing the owner of the dish and the owner of the dish is granted the right to ask the girl for a kiss, a single date or a hug.

Erina made her way to hall A slowly, her best friend and aide Hisako following a few steps behind her. When the pair made it to the entrance of the hall, it was obvious that majority of their grade had already arrived. Sounds of utensils, roaring flame as well as excessive shouting emitted from behind the black curtains.

"I don't get the point of this event," groaned Erina as she made her way towards the back of the hall, "nothing cooked here will give me the feeling they described. It's just a waste of time."

"You don't mean that," smirked Hisako before adding with a nudge "a certain red head might surprise you again."

The relationship between Hisako and Erina had evolved drastically since being first years. Instead of always wanting to be behind her, Hisako had strived being someone who could stand beside her. Not only so, Erina has been able to break out of her prideful shell in front of Hisako, confiding her of her deepest secrets including her crush on none other than Yukihira Soma.

"Hisako!" Erina hushed, battling the two red clouds that had surfaced on her marble cheeks as her thoughts unwillingly drifted to the proximity she shared with a certain red-headed male during their 'wilderness survival cooking camp'.

Erina's reaction caused Hisako to break out in a fit of giggles but was quickly halted when the pair noticed the arrival of the girls of the Polar Star Dorm. They offered a quick greeting as they approached before shuffling over the bench to allow more seats.

"I'm excited!" exclaimed Yuki, her hair in the usual buns that always rested on the side of her head, "I mean, it's free dessert and all you can eat!"

Ryoko chuckled at her statement before adding, "Hmm, Yuki are you sure you aren't going to go straight for Shun's dish?"

Flustered, Yuki jumped to her feet, "No! of course not, and its not like we know who cooked which dish!"

"I'm only kidding Yuki," laughed Ryoko, her hand reaching for Yuki's arms attempting to get the girl to sit back down.

"Hmph," groaned Yuki as she sat down, her eyes darted towards the princess of Totsuki as she said in attempts of drawing the attention from herself, "what about you Erina-chii who's dish would you like to try?"

The question caught Erina completely off-guard, her bright violet coloured eyes met Yuki's questioning emerald ones. She found herself completely tongue-tied and she knew, if the hall had been quieter, the sound of her thumping heart against her chest would be more than audible.

"I – uh," Erina stuttered unsure of her answer or rather whether she should even answer it.

* * *

"Students," the voice that had announced the commencement of the festival permeated the hall, "Let the tasting begin!"

The black curtain that had once obstructed the student's view from the kitchen was instantly dropped. It revealed a scene of magnificence. Rows after rows of kitchen tops with plates after plates of delicate and seemingly delicious desserts. The kitchen tops were rounded off into 4 sections, each section had a single judge who would unveil the mystery chef behind any given dish when asked to. They would also serve as a witness to the 'price' the student has to pay for the revelation of the owner of the dish.

Yuki's question was completely forgotten as girls from the dorm departed from Erina's side one by one, all eager to taste some of the exquisite desserts created. Erina glanced towards Hisako before making their way towards the budding crowd.

An hour had passed since the beginning of the tasting process but none of the dish had appealed to Totsuki's princess. To her, most of the dish failed to please her aesthetically, others lacked in aroma.

"See," Erina sighed, as Hisako and herself made their way towards the last section, "everything is the same, everyone is basically making the same dish. Chocolate pudding, chocolate soufflé, chocolate molten cake and some even made dishes like a brownie. Nothing here for me to taste."

"Hmm," Hisako replied as she swallowed a spoonful of chocolate parfait from section 3, "but other girls seem to be enjoying themselves thoroughly. Oh I think I saw Ikumi asking the referee about a dish just now."

Erina grumbled as they entered the final section. Her eyes flickered towards the dishes before her. She flicked her hair and crossed her arms against her chest as she strutted past the table like an examiner. Just as she was about to further emphasis her point to Hisako, a particular dish at the end of the kitchen top caught her eye. Unlike most of the dishes made during this event, this particular dish was shockingly plain. Most of the students had chosen to produce western themed desserts that were not only extravagant but allowed them to skilfully integrate the assigned ingredient, cocoa. However, unlike the other dishes, this dish merely contained 6 snowy glutinous balls situated in a transparent soup.

Normally, Erina wouldn't be the type to taste such a dish, but for some unknown reason, her hand reached instinctively towards the bowl and scoped one of the glutinous ball from the bowl with her spoon. Hesitantly and bewildered with her own actions, she delivered the dessert into her mouth.

The glutinous ball erupted as Erina chewed. The flavours from within attacked her tongue and mouth, and the warmth enveloped her with a sense of security. With her god's tongue, she could distinguish the use of chocolate in the ball as the filling. However, a mixture of coconut and peanuts seemed to intensify the flavours of the chocolate. The chocolate itself was spectacular. It was sweet, like the beginning of any romance. It was laced with a sense of bitterness, like the bumps and challenges that one would encounter in any relationship. It was consuming, like the feeling of falling in love. Even as she swallowed the glutinous ball, Erina could not shake the all consuming taste left in her mouth, nor could she forget the warmth she felt as she ate the dish.

Erina then looked towards the ball, now containing only 5 glutinous balls, before collecting a little of the transparent soup from the ball. Without any hesitance she slowly tasted the soup, her mind once again lost in a paradise of tranquillity. The transparent soup was made from dew and the infusion of several plants to create a refreshing flavour and a natural sweetness. Its subtle hints of sweetness complimented the taste of the rice ball perfectly. It was as if the dish was telling her not to be scared of the all consuming flavour she had just tasted but to embrace it and cherish it like the way she should allow herself to be embraced by the one she loves.

"Erina?" Hisako asked tapping her lighting on her shoulders, "Are you okay? You've been really quiet for quite a long time."

"I -," Erina replied, barely transported back to reality, "I'm alright Hisako…but I want…no _need_ to know who made this dish."

"Erina," Hisako asked carefully, "Are you sure…? Have you forgotten the rules of this festival?"

Sure, asking the referee for the chef of this dish would be overall quite humiliating considering her status at the academy. It would also override her previous statements about this festival. Even then, she could not shrug off her curiosity and the intense feelings she had just experienced when tasting that dish.

Erina shook off her pride as she walked towards the referee. She could almost feel the atmosphere of the room change as students in her cohort noticed where she was heading. Their eyes, like hawks chasing a prey, seemed to trace her every move as she made her way in front of the referee.

"Miss," Erina coughed, her eyes flickering to the bowl of dessert in her hands, "I would like to know the chef of this dish."

"Very well Miss Nakiri," the referee spoke, her excited gaze betraying her professional exterior, "However, I have to state the rules to every student who wishes to unveil the chef behind any dish. Therefore, Miss Nakiri, if you wish you unveil the chef behind the dish in your hands you will have to abide to one wish that the chef proposes. The wish would have to be a wish within one of the three constraints the school had established; a kiss, a date or a hug, are three of the possible request that could be made by the chef. You now have the right to withdraw your wish or you can go head with this request and abide by the previously stated rules."

"I will abide by these rules," gritted Erina, she was somewhat disturbed by the rules. Not knowing what kind of person was behind this dish, she was giving them the right to either hug, go on a date with her or even kiss her for requesting for his identity. However, she _needed_ to know who was behind that dish.

"Very well follow me," the referee replied, making her way towards the room where all the boys were, "Miss Nakiri please stand on the small platform suited in the centre of section 4."

Erina quietly made her way onto the small platform, trying to ignore the stares and whispers around her. She looked towards Hisako, who was smiling at her warmly and encouragingly.

"The chef behind the dish number 52 was Mr Yukihira Soma," the referee announced as she led the red headed male onto the stage.

"S – Soma?" Erina mumbled nervously as her stomach churned uncontrollably. She swore there were thousands of butterfly in her stomach and her heart seemed to have stopped functioning. When her eyes met his, a thousand unsaid words were conveyed and everything…even time seemed to have stopped. She felt weak as she made her way towards him and him towards her.

"Yo," Soma said, his smile reaching his eyes, "surprised?"

"I…" Erina stuttered, her heart fluttering like millions of butterflies waiting to take flight.

"I believe I can ask you for one request," Soma smirked as he reached for her hand, his face almost as red as his hair. Taking another step closer, Soma leant towards Erina, his breath so close to her plump lips.

With her eyes wide open Erina was unsure if Soma intended to kiss her right there right now, with hundreds of Totsuki's students watching their every move.

"I…I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you this but I could just never find the opportunity to. I know this may be uncalled for…or even absurd to you but I – I've been wanting to ask you this question for a very long uh time." Soma whispered against her ears attempting to hide the nervousness from his voice. His breath was warm against her skin and every word uttered seemed to ignite her body and send shivers down her spine. Soma closed his eyes as he murmured, "Please go out with me Erina Nakiri."

 _Little did he know, these few words would change his life forever. It would be the start of one of the most epic romance in Totsuki. It marked as the beginning of the romance between two of the future's top chef._

Erina stared wide eyed at Soma, paralysed by his request. It took her several of seconds to register what Soma had just said. Lifting her head up, her violet eyes met his gold ones before she gently pushed him back. She placed her hands on either sides of his shoulders before leaning towards his ears and getting on her tippy toes.

"Took you long enough," Erina whispered as she stepped forward, enveloping him in a warm embrace, "you idiot."

* * *

 **So if you got up to this point I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. Please review with any ideas you may have for Soma x Erina pairing :) I'm also looking to write next gen one-shots.**

 **Once again thanks so much for reading this!**


	3. Our Dramatic Spring Dance

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! After reading all of them I have decided to incorporate a "jealous" chapter suggested by** **evolvelove** **and the idea of holding a school dance suggested by** **Alesi-san** **in my next chapter.**

 **Also who screamed and cried out in joy in the new chapter of Shokugeki no Soma manga (chap 175)? The Sorina scenes were beautiful and our ship is sailing so hard.**

 **On another note, there will be a part 2 to this particular one-shot so tune in. Hope you enjoy it! However,** **slight WARNING, this chapter contains some more intense scenes but no smut.**

* * *

Soma had his hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way towards one of the many buildings suited in Totsuki's campus. From his memory, Erina should be attending her French cooking class last period and he wanted to catch her so they could go back to the dorm together. Around Soma, cherry blossoms had begun to bloom signalling the beginning of Spring. Pink petals drifted peacefully around him reminding him of one of his other objectives today. It had been announced today that the annual Spring festival dance will be held in a month's time and all students were expected to bring a date to this formal event. Naturally, Soma intended to ask his girlfriend, Erina Nakiri, the god's tongue and the Princess of Totsuki.

Soma as turned the corner, he knew he was very close to his destination from the smell of French delicacies that had attacked his nose.

"Yukihira Kun!" shouted a girl breathlessly, her hands placed on her knees as she panted heavily. Her eyes sparkled brightly as they met his and she smiled warmly as she slowly approached him.

The girl before Soma was Sophia Vermillion, the daughter of one of the biggest providers of Belgium chocolate in the world. Her father was a Belgian who inherited the large chocolatier business from his own parents, whilst her mother was half Belgian and half Japanese. Sophia being three quarters Belgian had a head of luscious mahogany locks that ended just above her waist and her skin was as pale as summer's luminous moon.

"Do you have a minute Yukihira Kun?" asked Sophia, her plump crimson red lips curled up into a soft smile as she finally stood directly in front of him.

"Uh yeah I guess so," Soma replied, scratching his head. His eyes darted towards the classroom at the end of the long hallway, silently praying that his girlfriend had not left her last class yet.

"Yukihira Kun," Sophia slurred as she leant in towards Soma, giving him a full sight of her busty chest. Her blush was obvious as she grabbed his hands in hers, "um…you haven't asked anyone to the Spring Festival Dance right?"

Soma stared wide eyed at the sudden intimacy displayed by the foreign girl. Indeed, Soma did share a few classes with this girl and even worked with her a couple of times in cooking activities at her request. However, the sudden contact was uncalled for and he had no idea why Sophia was acting all 'chummy' with him all of a sudden.

* * *

In the meantime, Erina had finished clearing her bench top and was satisfied with the usual "A" she received in her French cooking class. Waving goodbye to Hisako, Erina exited her classroom. She stretched her hands, curving her back slightly before inhaling deeply. The scent of cherry blossoms caressed her nostrils whilst the peaceful sight of falling petals soothed her tired mind, it was then, she noticed 2 students sharing an intimate moment in the middle of the hallway.

Erina flicked her hair and crossed her hands across her chest before walking towards the exit of the building. In doing so, she had to pass the two students who were currently in an extremely proximate position.

Although she had been dating Soma for a few months, Erina had never understood why people would exhibit such intimate behaviours on school grounds. Sure, she had shared kisses and passionate make-out sessions with Soma during their various dates and in their rooms in Polar dorm; but she had never gone beyond kissing Soma's cheeks when their friends or other students of Totsuki were around.

Her movements were suddenly halted. Her legs were planted firmly on the ground as she stared at the pair before her. That red hair was so distinct that she could recognise it anywhere. That boy was Yukihira Soma no doubt. Erina could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she watched _that_ girl lean into towards Soma even further, flashing her cleavage right in front of his eyes. She was furious, her blood boiled as she wondered why Soma remained in the position he was in. The churning feeling in her stomach was one that she had never experienced. It was as if someone had just kicked her in her stomach and slapped her across her face. Erina clenched her fists as she watched the girl grab onto one of Soma's arms and swing it around as if Soma was _hers_.

"Soma Kun," Erina purposely purred as she approached the pair, her smile a complete contrast with the terrifying glare her violet orbs were conveying. Her mini skirt swayed with her every step as she walked towards the pair. Purposely, Erina curved her back forming a S shape emphasising her natural 'advantage' over the foreign girl. With some pressure, Erina grabbed onto Sophia's hands and quickly removed them from Soma's arms.

Erina's smile was sweet, almost sickeningly so, as she glanced towards Soma and then flicking her prideful eyes towards the 'charming' girl before her.

"So is it a yes Yukihira Kun?" asked Sophia chuckling at Erina's sudden intrusion. Her rosy lips were curled up into a smug smile as she threw flirty glances at the red headed boy.

A million curses went through Erina's mind as she struggled to keep her rising anger at bay. The feeling of pain and anger swirled in her mind as they surfaced like rising tides slowly drowning her in a sea of red. Her eyes grew dark as she glared at the girl in front of her, her heart pounded against her chest as if ready for battle. It has been a while since anyone had dared to challenge her head on. For god's sake, she was Erina Nakiri, the god's tongue, the princess of Totsuki, the daughter of the current headmaster, the heir to Nakiri family's overwhelming business and she was _not_ about to be defeated by this girl.

"I – uh about that," Soma replied scratching his head nervously. He could feel the anger that radiated off his normally composed girlfriend; and it was _beyond_ scary. His could already imagine the 'punishment' he would receive for the events today and his could feel the increasing effects of his cold sweat. _He really hated his luck._

In a flash, Erina grabbed Soma by the collars of his school uniform before slamming her lips onto his, cutting off his unfinished reply. As if marking her territory, she slid her tongue into his mouth and battled for dominance against his appendage. She then purposely moaned into the kiss as she pressed her body against Soma's. Her hand grasped a handful of his hair as she further deepened the kiss. The kiss was electrifying and exciting. Not only was it their first 'public' display of affection, it also pleased Erina to hear the sharp gasp Sophia drew as she snogged _her_ own boyfriend.

Shocked by Erina's sudden display of public affection, Soma glanced wide-eyed at his blonde girlfriend as she pressed her body against his. Soma knew her girlfriend's true intentions behind this kiss. Erina bit down on his lips lightly as if symbolising the notion that Soma will not be let off the hook so easily. By the time they finally parted, both were panting and heaving heavily barely recovering from one of the longest kiss they had ever shared. Sophia glared at Erina, her chocolate coloured eyes looked as dangerous as ever. She muttered a series of curses under her breath as her eyes flickered towards Soma's and Erina's swollen lips. Angrily, she turned towards the exit, her long beautiful mahogany coloured hair bouncing with her every angry strut.

"Explain," Erina glared as soon as Sophia left the building, her cheeks still red from their previously intense 'activity'.

"Erina…" Soma began carefully as his hands drew soothing circles on her lower back, "yeah let me explain."

Erina gave him an irritated glare and rolled her eyes as if signalling him to begin weaving his way out of this one.

"I was on my way here to see you," Soma started, his lips forming a smile as he touched her rosy pink cheeks cheekily, "because I wanted to walk back to the dorm with you and because I wanted to ask you something."

"Keep your hands to yourself Yukihira," Erina replied as she flicked her hair and crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm in no mood right now."

"But you just gave me a hella intense kiss," Soma retorted cheekily, earning a smack on his head. Lacking the ability to sense danger and unable to resist the temptation to kiss his girlfriend, Soma cheekily pecked Erina on her pink tinted cheek. "Then I bumped into Sophia," Soma continued as he rubbed the spot where he had just been hit again.

"Who is this Sophia," huffed Erina angrily, her mind subconsciously conjured an image of the Belgian girl who seemed to have perfect hair, skin and even beautiful eyes.

"She is just a girl in some of my cooking class," Soma replied laughing, "I've only worked with her a couple of times."

"Then why the hell was she standing so close to you!" Erina bellowed, her cheeks reddened at her sudden outburst, "did you look at her chest Yukihira!"

"NO! NO! God no," replied Soma nervously, "I don't know why she was acting so weird today. In class we generally worked fine together."

"Oh I see," laughed Erina dangerously, "so you are close with her and you have impeccable team work?"

"That's not what I said Erina!" Soma replied exasperatedly, he knew his girlfriend was at the height of her anger, "she really is just someone who I work with in class because she often comes up to me and asks me to be her partner."

"Then what did she mean by _so is it a yes Yukihira kun_ ," asked Erina mocking Sophia's voice with an absurdly high pitch.

"She asked me to accompany her to the Spring Festival Dance," Soma mumbled scratching his head as he watched his girlfriend's eyes darken at his reply.

"And…?" asked Erina dangerously, her eyes narrowed towards the red-headed boy as she glared into his honey coloured eyes.

"Well, if you had just let me replied" Soma chuckled, reminiscing the exciting and electrifying kiss they had just shared, "would've told her no; because I already have someone I wanted to ask."

"Well I – I didn't like the way she was touching you," Erina defended as she reviewed her bold and embarrassing actions just minutes ago.

"Am I off the hook now?" Soma asked, intertwining her hand with his own as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ears gently.

"Hmm," Erina hummed teasingly, "that depends on who that _someone_ you intend to ask was."

"Well then…Erina Nakiri," Soma laughed as he got down on one knee earning a chuckle from Erina, "will you come to the spring dance with me?"

Erina reached down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Soma chuckled as he stood up before pecking Erina softly on her cheek.

 _At that moment everything was perfect. And although this moment did not meet the expectations of his imaginations, he could not conjure up a better moment than the one he had just experience. Because unlike Spring or cherry blossoms that disappear within a blink of an eye, Soma believed he would have eternity to replay moments after moments he would come to share with_ _ **his**_ _Erina._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought through the reviews as they really do motivate me to write more. I also love the prompt you all have given me so please continue.**

 **Also if you want to follow any anime/manga blogs please take a look at mine 'animequeens'. I post anime/manga related stuff to a variety of anime including shokugeki no soma of course and I post my fanfics there too. Thank you all once again!**


	4. The Slowpoke

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. School has been hectic so I'm sorry if I can't update as often as I did during the holidays. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. To be completely honest, my favourite section is actually the interaction between the family in the future and the school dance was not written in a very great detail. Nevertheless hope you all enjoy it! Thank you all :)**

* * *

A little girl ran towards the large room at the end of the hall, her steps as quiet as a little kitten. She entered the room, her blonde curls bouncing with her every move. She smiled widely as she glanced towards the red headed man, currently snoring contently. She was unable to control her giggle as she swung herself onto the bed and started shaking the man uncontrollably. The man groaned before rolling over sending the young girl tumbling down the large mattress of the bed.

"Daddy!" squealed the young girl as she struggled to stand up on her little legs, her tiny hands gently patting the man's face.

"hmmm," the red headed man murmured, his eyes slowing opening to meet the young girl's brilliant gold ones.

"Morning daddy, mummy said to wake you up," the young girl chuckled as she placed a kiss on his nose, "she said breakfast is ready hehe!"

"Morning darling," Soma replied as he sat up rubbing his eyes, "Hmm so what are we having for breakfast today?"

"Mummy made my favourite," Emilia giggled as she danced around Soma who had walked inside his massive closet to throw on a shirt.

Soma chuckled before he scooped his little girl into his arms and giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Now," Soma laughed as he started walking down the stairs with his daughter in hand, "who's ready for dinner?"

"Me!" Emilia replied, her tiny voice laced with excessive excitement. She wiggled her way out of Soma's grasp and ran towards the kitchen as fast as her chubby little legs could take her.

"Hehe," Emilia puffed as she finally reached the kitchen located at the long hallway, "mummy, I beat daddy to breakkie again!"

"You sure did darling," chuckled a woman in her mid twenties. Her long blonde hair, porcelain like skin were almost identical to Emilia's; the only major difference were their eyes – one a beautiful violet, the other a vibrant gold. "How are we going to punish the slow-poke then?" Erina asked lovingly as she placed Emilia into her high-chair preparing her for breakfast.

"Hmmm," Emilia contemplated she turned towards Soma who had just entered the kitchen before replying, "Would having daddy cook my favourite meal count as punishment mummy?"

Erina chuckled lightly at her daughter's statement as she placed the plate of freshly made French toast garnished with a mixture of fruits and coated with a light coat of golden substance. The golden substance was honey like in texture and had a similar taste but enhanced by Erina's herself to produce a flowery after taste when ingested. She grinned widely as her daughter looked towards her with eager eyes; begging to dig into the meal.

"Emilia darling you can begin eating," Erina laughed as she watched her daughter immediately cutting the French toast with the use of cutlery to the best of her ability. Normally, Erina disapproved of meals like these as she believed they lacked in nutritious value and high in sugar. Soma was the one who would routinely sneak Emilia secret dishes of these sort; hoping and praying that Erina doesn't find out.

Erina turned back towards the stove grabbing the two pieces of French toast and placing them on a plate and garnished the dish with similar toppings and dressings. Suddenly, Soma wrapped his hands around her waist, giving her a full hug from behind. He breathed in deeply, relishing in the sweet scent that only Erina possessed and appreciating the warmth that radiated off her body.

"Morning," Soma whispered, his hot breath tickling her ears.

"Morning," Erina replied grinning as she turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then walked towards the dinning table with Soma trailing inches behind her.

"So Emilia," said Erina when she had finally sat down and began enjoying this 'guilty' breakfast, "What dish did you want daddy to make for tonight?"

"I thought this was your week of cooking," Soma protested jokingly and glanced towards both Emilia and Erina before giving them the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Well," Emilia replied as a matter-of-factly, "Mummy and I decided that as your punishment for _always always always_ being last at the breakfast table and being last today, you have to tell me the story about mummy and daddy's spring dance again!"

"Yep, the slow-poke gets punished," Erina chuckled and smiled widely at Emilia's request.

"Alright then," Soma chuckled as he settled down with his cup of coffee and a plate of French toast.

* * *

 _The night was glistening with specks of diamonds, lighting up the night sky and accompanied by a beautiful full moon. The night was still young as Soma walked into the large entrance of the Nakiri residence. He stood awkwardly at the end of the long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever whilst his eyes searched for his girlfriend._

 _The clacking sound of heels contacting the flawlessly clean marble floor caught his attention. His eyes focused on the curvy figure who stood distantly at the top of a long swirly staircase. Soma stood agape, his eyes dilated as Erina descended the stairs._

 _Erina chuckled at her boyfriend's reaction. Her long blonde hair, unlike usual, was curled and twisted into an intricate bun composed of a series of braids that rested at the bottom of her head. On top of her head was a small tiara, adorned with tiny specks of diamonds interlaced with purple topaz that complemented her violet eyes. Her dress, a marvellous shade of blue that resembled that of a blue peony, wrapped tightly against her chest and waist before flowing freely like the summer tide at her legs. The dress highlighted her naturally busty chest but as able to maintain her elegance as well as class._

 _Erina smiled as she reached the bottom of the steps and took her boyfriend's arms into his._

 _"_ _Knock knock," she chuckled as she dragged him towards the exit, "earth to Soma."_

 _Soma chuckled and gave her a quick peck on her cheeks. Her sweet scent of peonies and a mixture of cherry blossoms intoxicated his senses._

 _"_ _Ladies first," Soma laughed as he opened the limo door for Erina then sliding into the long vehicle after her._

 _It didn't take long for the duo to arrive at the venue of the Spring dance. Unlike most schools that would often by restricted by budget of holding such events; Totsuki academy's annual spring dance is held at one of the most luxurious hotels in Japan._

 _Erina and Soma exited the car, their hands laced together as they approached the large building. For the purpose of this event, the "red carpet" had been replaced by a carpet made of fresh cherry blossom petals and rows after rows of cherry blossom trees lined on the side of this unique carpet; both leading towards the large entrance._

 _When the pair entered the venue, they were greeted by their dorm mates as well as a few random other boys to Soma's dismay._

 _"Nakiri san," said a young man as he approached the couple, his suit looking dashing against his toned frame._

 _Soma grunted at the intrusion whilst Erina merely glanced up to meet the young man's intensely green eyes._

 _"I was wondering," the man said, his voice unfaltering, seemingly unfazed by Totsuki's princess' ice queen expression, "if I could have the honour of having one dance with you tonight?"_

 _"No," Soma interjected just before Erina could reply to the man. His hand snaked around Erina's waist, pulling her closer towards himself. He purposely stole a kiss on her cheek before he continued, "I'm sorry, but she is mine…whether it be tonight or not."_

 _Totsuki's princess chuckled at her boyfriend's childish behaviour and his display of jealousy. But her laughter was quickly halted by the view of Sophia Vermillion who was currently only a few feet away and stealing glances at **her** boyfriend. Erina, aware of Sophia's eyes on both herself and Soma, also snaked her arms around Soma tightening his hold on her and gave him a soft peck on his lips._

 _"I'm sorry," Erina replied as she pulled away from Soma whilst battling the blush she had on her face due to her unusual public display of affection, "I'm taken tonight." Her eyes glanced towards the Belgian girl as she finished her sentence as if marking her territory. And she knew she had won._

 _"What was that?" chuckled Soma when the young man was out of earshot, "another public display by our Miss Nakiri?"_

 _"Shut up," Erina replied, taking her hands off him, "are you going to ask me to dance or do I have to go find that guy?"_

 _Soma chuckled at his girlfriend's odd behaviour but did not ponder further about it. Taking her hands in his, he relished the softness of her hands as he slowly led the two of them to the dance floor. The dance floor was not as crowded as they had imagined. To the side of the dance floor was a small podium where a live band was performing._

 _Soma glanced towards Erina, his eyes locking with hers. "You know," Soma said as he wrapped his hands around her waist as they began to swing to the soft tunes that danced in the air, "I'm not the best dancer so I wouldn't be surprised if you end up with a sore toe tonight."_

 _Erina rolled her eyes before replying, "Step on my foot once Yukihira and you won't be allowed in my room for the next 2 months."_

 _"No," Soma whined, his eyes mimicked a pained look as he tightened his hold on her waist. He pulled her towards him and rested his head above hers, "You and I both won't be able to live with that punishment."_

 _Erina blushed at his bold implication but suppressed her urge to give him a loud smack on his shoulder. In fact, she was content with their position and appreciated the feeling of security and warmth as she nestled her head against his neck feeling his warm breath tickle her hair._

 _"Can you imagine as in 10 or 20 years?" Soma suddenly asked as the tune changed from one to another._

 _"Why do you ask?" Erina replied, pulling away slightly so she could glance into his eyes._

 _"I was just wondering," murmured Soma, his feet moving carefully to the new beat, avoiding Erina's feet at all costs._

 _"Well," Erina blushed, her red cheeks hidden by the lack of lighting on the dance floor, "I'm not going to answer that question."_

 _"Hmph," Soma chuckled, "once a princess, always a princess."_

 _ **On that night, Soma finally understood what his father had meant when he said the key to becoming a good chef is finding a woman you wanted to cook for. He was almost…almost certain. She was the one.**_


	5. Unique Cravings

**Hey guys! Hope you all are well. Since it's school holidays right now I've been super super diligent! Just yesterday I wrote 3 chapters, but I will be posting them on intervals so you all don't get bored of these chapters. Special shout-out to** **Midnight Marmalade** **for reminding me I've been a lazy pig hehe (I had totally forgot I hadn't updated in almost a month but thank you for the reminder).**

 **So this chapter is a pregnancy chapter to follow the last chapter. I really enjoyed this chapter as I found it quite humorous. Also I have 2 more chapters written, one will contain Emilia (as I found many of you love this beautiful little girl as much as I do) and the other is student stage Sorina. I am working on the next chapter at this very moment and will most likely be another student Sorina chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: English is my second language please excuse any inconsistencies in my grammar or any punctuation errors. I do not own shokugeki no soma nor do I own the cover image.**

It was late at night; the moon had already illuminated the sky with its soothing gleam. millions of stars lit up the sky as if the sky had been dusted with layers of diamonds. Inside the large Nakiri mansion in the master room was a woman with long blonde hair. Her blonde hair had been let down with a loose red ribbon tied at the base of her hair to keep it tidy. She was dressed in a silver night gown that clung loosely around her frame and lose around her lower body. Despite the looseness of her gown, her swollen stomach was more than obvious.

Erina laid on her back on the large king sized bed suited in the northern side of the large bedroom. She held a large book in one of her hands and the other caressing her large and swollen stomach. 7 months along, her ankle had become quite swollen at times and thus her husband; whom had just finished showering was giving her a foot massage Yukihira style. Despite her large stomach, Erina still looked as beautiful as ever as the silver moonlight shone through the large window panels suited at the side of their large bedroom. Unlike before, her pregnancy added a warmth and approachableness to her appeal.

"Soma," whined Erina as she rubbed circles on her swollen stomach, "I can't wait until our baby is born. My stomach aches, my ankles ache and I look horrible."

"No you don't," replied Soma, "you are as beautiful as the day you failed me at the entrance exam."

"I can't believe you are bringing that day up again," Erina groaned, "even now when I'm carrying your foetus."

"Our baby you mean," chuckled Soma, already accustomed to her periodic complaint about her pregnancy. He knew first hand how difficult this pregnancy had been for Erina. Not only did she experience an abnormal length of morning sickness but the early stages of the pregnancy had been quite unstable; with several visits to their private hospital to stabilise her condition.

"I don't care," hummed Erina, "I'm so blotchy and fat Soma! I'm literally a walking whale."

Soma chuckled at her exasperated sigh before making his way to her side and placing his hands around her shoulders. He pulled her closer towards himself and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Erina smiled at their proximity and laid her head onto his shoulders. The silence in the room was oddly soothing. It was then, a sudden grumbling sound broke the tranquil silence.

"I think your baby is hungry again," sighed Erina who had just finished dinner not long ago.

"Then what would my two royal highness like to eat," chuckled Soma stroking her long hair and placing a loose strand behind her ear.

"I think your little spawn," laughed Erina, "wants to eat some jam infused octopus and bamboo rice with chocolate sauce…oh and some vanilla ice-cream with … truffle sauce sprinkled with bacon bits?"

Soma cringed at the sound of tonight's request but nevertheless placed a grin on his face and nodded. Before long he threw on his work attire and made his way into the fully equipped kitchen.

At the start of Erina's pregnancy, the mansion's kitchen contained only of certain high-end ingredients that the Nakiris tended to enjoy eating. Only foods such as caviar, white truffle and exceptional quality meat and fish were stored in the Nakiri pantry. However, after experiencing the hellish first trimester of Erina's pregnancy, the mansion's residents quickly recognised the kitchen needed to be equipped with a variety of unique and uncommon food that Erina may suddenly request for.

Soma walked into the kitchen and quickly tied his white cloth around his head. He walked inside the pantry and took out: bacon, fresh octopus, strawberry jam, rice, bamboo, chocolate, ice-cream and truffle sauce.

Soma quickly went to work. He first infused the fresh octopi pieces in the homemade strawberry jam before working on the bacon bits; ensuring they are as crunchy as possible. He then placed the rinsed rice into the bamboo piece and placed it into the professional steamer.

Before long Soma had completed all 3 dishes requested by Erina. Placing all 3 dishes on the trolley he quickly wheeled the trolley towards their large bedroom. He chuckled at his own silliness as he entered their massive bedroom like a hotel staff.

Glancing towards the large bed he noticed his lovely wife had her eyes closed and was seemingly asleep. He walked softly towards her before placing a kiss on her cheek when he finally reached her. He continued to plant soft kisses on her face and eventually on a stomach to coax her awake. Before long Erina's eyes slowly fluttered open, her lips curled up into a smile as she yawned, "is the food finally ready?"

Soma nodded before setting the dining tray on the bed. He then placed all three dishes in front of her. The first was a disgusting pink looking octopus dish soaked in layers of strawberry jam roasted to golden perfection. The next was the bamboo rice, still steaming hot. On top of the delicious looking rice was a not so appealing chocolate sauce garnishing sprinkled with pinches of toasted peanuts. The last was the vanilla ice-cream; whose sight made Soma want to vomit. On top of the home-made organic ice-cream was a thin layer of golden oil that is often used in high-end French restaurants. The smell of truffle interlaced with the sweet scent of the ice-cream was enough to make Soma gag. The crispy bacon pieces that would normally elicited anyone's taste buds looked even more so disgusting on top of the truffle vanilla ice-cream.

On the other hand, Erina looked delighted at the 3 dishes before her. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she reached forward with her fork.

"How is it?" asked Soma tentatively, his eyes focused on the woman before him.

"Delicious," replied Erina as she swallowed a mouth full of the octopus, "the mixture of strawberry and honey is done to perfection Soma."

"Who would've known out of all of my dishes it would be the octopus infused with strawberry jam roasted with honey that earns your praise," chuckled Soma lovingly.

"Don't make fun of me," pouted Erina as she dug into the bamboo rice coated with a layer of chocolate sauce, "if it wasn't for your baby I would be tasting the world's most delicious foods. If anyone saw me eating these…my reputation would be destroyed."

"Ok ok," Soma laughed pinching her nose, "I'll keep this a secret between us ok?"

"You better," threatened Erina jokingly as she finally began eating the vanilla ice-cream, "otherwise once our baby is born you will never set foot into our bedroom."

"Ok I swear on my soul," replied Soma hurriedly, faking a worried tone which earned a giggle from Erina, "You and I both can't survive that kind of punishment."

"I don't know about you," Erina chuckled, "But I'm sure I can survive."

"Are you sure?" whispered Soma teasingly placing a loud kiss on her neck, his breath tickling all her sensations.

"Let me eat in peace," giggled Erina as she placed the last spoon full of the disgusting ice-cream in her mouth.

"Then you can't choose our baby over me," laughed Soma wrapping his hands around her shoulders.

"I can't promise anything," Erina giggled, "I'm sure he or she will be much cuter than you."

Soma chuckled at his wife's child-like behaviour before making puppy dog eyes at her. His golden eyes seemed rounder than usual as he stared into her eyes; coaxing her to submission.

"Ok fine," groaned Erina, "you win, you win, I will love you two equally. Just stop the puppy dog eyes."

 _Little did Erina know in the future the fight for adoration would be between herself and her own princess; Princess Emilia whom captured Soma's heart as soon as she entered the world._

* * *

 ** _Small thematic dialogue: (inspired by guest review)_**

 _Emilia: Daddy I want the last piece._

 _Erina: Soma I want the last piece._

 _Soma: (glances towards the pair and places the last piece of roast pork in Emilia's plate)_

 _Erina: You are sleeping in the guest room tonight_

 _Soma: (makes a sad face) but Em is still growing_

 _Erina: Are you calling me fat?_

 _Emilia: (digs into the meal) Thanks daddy!_

 _Soma: (sighs and smashes his head on the dinner table)_


	6. Connect 5

**One week since last update, I don't know if I should base your likings on reviews but last chapter was apparently not as great. Nevertheless, hope you all enjoy this shorter one-shot.**

 **I was watching Nejimaki Seirei Senki: Alderamin on the sky and noticed how familiar yatori's voice sounded. Guess what, exact same voice actress as our bae Nakiri san.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Reviews always appreciated! Anyways Im pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. The next one (SPOILER ALERT) is furture Sorina but I'm finding it extremely hard to structure the piece with what I really want to present so bare with me if the update takes a while since school holidays are ending soon!.**

* * *

"I win," yelled a young man as he placed the final connect 5 game piece into the dispenser.

"Shut up," huffed the girl, her violet eyes glaring dangerously at the smirking young man.

"What can I say?" laughed the red-headed student, his grin stretching further at the girl's agitation.

"One more game," whined the blonde headed girl, her eyes twinkled with plea.

"This is our 7th game already Erina," groaned Soma, "I was hoping we could do some cook off this afternoon though."

"It's your fault for making us play this stupid game in the first place," retorted Erina, her hands now placed on her hips forming her signature dignified posture.

"I certainly didn't expect this," chuckled Soma at his girlfriend's childish behaviour.

"Soma," continued Erina, her hands creeping onto his, "One. Last. Game. I promise."

"Hmmm," contemplated Soma chuckling, "who would've expected the princess of Totsuki to act so pleadingly. How about, who ever wins the next game becomes the first seat of Totsuki?"

"What?" gasped Erina, her violet eyes looked ragingly at the young man. Her pursed lips reflected her rage at the concept of his suggestion, "no Mr Yukihira, I will not be placing the first seat of Totsuki on the line; but I will offer something else?"

"Darn it, I thought this would be my chance to finally snatch that seat from you," laughed Soma pouting, then added cheekily, "something else huh…anything?"

"what do you have up your sleeve," sighed Erina, her eyes glancing towards the connect 5 game dispenser; _is having a game really this hard?_

"So if we play another game Miss Nakiri," laughed Soma, "and if I win this game; making it my 8th consecutive win. You would…"

"I would what?" asked Erina hurriedly; her tone revealed a sense of eagerness interlaced with worriedness of his incoming request.

Bringing himself forward onto the table, Soma used his two elbows to lift his body slightly upwards. His upper-body now towered over the blonde girl's body, his golden eyes fixated on the beautiful girl before him.

Soma placed a finger beneath her chin tilting Erina's face slightly upwards and placed a kiss on her nose, "If I win, we go on a trip together ok? No school, no work, no elite ten duties. Just us. I promised I wont even ask for shokugekis. I'll plan everything."

"Soma but I have the next few months fully planned," sighed Erina, her delicate hands found their way onto his and squeezed them tenderly, "you know how much I want to go on a holiday too."

"Forget about all that," pleaded Soma, his golden eyes melting into her violet orbs, "it doesn't have to be long. 2 weeks? 7 days? You need a rest Erina. Working 24/7 as a student really won't do you good."

Erina glanced down at her phone, even now, she had avoided several pre-booked appointments just to spend time with _her_ crazy red-head. She knew going on a holiday would literally mean breaking promises to hundreds of top chefs in the world, she would most likely upset enterprises upon enterprises. But, every time she looked into the eyes of the once, completely and uttering irritating man, she couldn't find herself to say no. Erina knew she needed a rest, over the past few weeks she had assisted in the taste-test of countless restaurants and attended too many social events that always seemed to result in large blisters on her feet the next day.

"Ok," Erina sighed defeatedly, her eyes softening at his content smile, "but only if you win."

"You bet," chuckled Soma almost tempted to kiss her into oblivion in the middle of Totsuki's library.

* * *

A girl stood on a high piece of rock in the midst of a large mountain. Her long blue dress danced in the summer breeze. Her long blonde hair, untied, also tumbled and fell in the wind around her. Her smile was as bright as the radiant sun as she turned around to face a red headed man. Below, were rows upon rows of beautiful houses surrounded by blooming flowers of every colour. With every blow of wind, thousands of dandelion seeds would dance in the air around them, as if the earth was creating its own unique version of snow. The horizon was still young, radiant colours christened the sky whilst birds chirped innocently.

"It's beautiful Soma," yelled the girl to no one in particular, "how did you find this place?"

"Uh," grinned Soma scratching his eyebrow, "google?"

"oh shut up," Erina chuckled with an outstretched hand, signalling Soma to join her on the rock, "you are much cuter when you aren't busy being a smart ass."

Soma laughed before taking her outstretched hand and lacing their fingers together. He took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh scent that infused the air.

"Wait till you see the cave pool," Soma smiled as he turned towards Erina and grabbed her by the waist, "I on the other hand will only be looking at you."

"Why?" asked Erina oblivious to his statement.

"Swimming," chuckled Soma, "is the equivalent to seeing bikini right?"

"Yukihira Soma!" blushed Erina, her pale cheeks tinted red, like 2 red clouds as she smacked the red-headed man on the shoulder.

The cave unlike the mountain was dimly lit; especially now that the sun had already set. Soma led the way holding onto Erina's hands in case she slipped or mis-stepped. The cave itself wasn't impressive; at least not until the narrow roads gradually led the pair to a large body of water in the middle of the cave. Above the pool was a large opening revealing a luminous and impressive moon; whose light lit up the pool below.

"Let's go," smiled Soma excitedly as he began taking off his shirt and revealing a toned upper body. Keeping his beach short on, Soma bomb-dived into the previously tranquil pool.

Erina shook her head at her boyfriend's behaviour. She slowly lifted her white kimono-typed beachwear revealing a beautiful red and silver toned bikini endorsed with Swarovski crystals. She tied her hair into a messy bun which rested on the top of her head. Slipping out of her dress she revealed the second part of her bikini to Soma. As graceful as the princess of Totsuki, she slowly dipped her toes into the water.

The water was chilly, slightly too cold for her liking but the feeling of the warmth from the closeness of the moon light drew her deeper into the pool. She submerged her entire lower body into the shallow parts of the cave-pool, feeling the tingling sensation on her low legs as the water wrapped themselves around her, caressing her skin as she gradually submerged more of herself. Erina then rested both of her hands on Soma's wet shoulders and leant forward to touch their foreheads.

"I would have never expected someone like you," laughed Erina, "to find a place this romantic."

"I guess," Soma chuckled, his golden eyes reflecting the silver lights, "I'm always a ton of surprises."

"I'd have to agree," chuckled Erina, "who would've known _Mr Yukihira_ would resist his urge for a shokugeki and indulge in a holiday instead."

"You and I both know," laughed Soma, biting her small and delicate nose softly,

"It's always been you before any shokugekis."

"I'm so glad I cancelled all those tedious appointments," chuckled Erina at his childish display of affection, "and rejected those annoying social events for this."

"Well," laughed Soma, his smile reaching his eyes, "I'm glad I won 8 games in a row and made that bet with you."

"One day we need to come again ok?" asked Erina as she wrapped her legs around his waist, closing the distance between their bodies then used her hands to push his head closer to her.

"Anything you want," whispered Soma as he grabbed her lips with his. The sweet taste of cherry blossoms enveloped his mouth, the taste that only belonged to Erina; a taste that rivals any dish in the world; a taste that evolved him as a chef.

"I love you," hummed Erina softly, her hand twisted in his hair, playing with the red strands of hair that use to irritate the hell out of her.

"I love you too," smiled Soma, his lips finding their way onto hers again, savouring the flavour that he seemed to be addicted to.


	7. Cake maker

**Sorry everyone for the lack of updates! I am having an extremely busy year and only had time to complete something now. Sorry again if I made any errors or grammatical mistakes as I said English is not my first language but I just enjoy this pair a lot.**

"She should learn how to make dessert," a woman sighed as she threw her honey blonde hair into a messy bun.

"What do you mean," chuckled the red-headed man, as he encircled his arms around the woman's waist.

"You know exactly what I mean," replied the woman as she gradually dragged both herself and the red-headed man towards a pink themed room.

"She's literally 3 Erina," laughed Soma as he let go of his wife and watched her walk towards Emelia's princess themed bed.

"Exactly," Erina said as she picked up Emelia and cooed her from her sleep, "3 is already starting too late."

"Mummy," yawned Emelia as her eyes fluttered open from her parents' bicker.

"Morning darling," cooed Erina, her voice instantly melting at the sight of her baby girl.

"Mummy is the sun up?" Emelia questioned her head resting lightly on Erina's shoulder, her eyes fluttering close once again.

"Yes honey, it's time to get up," Erina replied patiently before motioning Soma to open Emelia's dress cupboard.

Erina picked out a mini version of her chef uniform and swiftly dressed Emelia in the spotless white culinary uniform.

"Mummy what are we doing today?" said Emelia rubbing her eyes, her messy blonde hair sticking in all directions.

"Well," chuckled Erina at the sight of her daughter, "we will first get your teeth brushed, hair combed then we will be making a simple cake together."

 _But by simple, Erina meant a three-tiered cake, each with a different filling and she expects it to be intricately decorated._

"I give up," sighed an exasperated Erina with spots of white flour freckling her face.

"I would say I told you so," laughed Soma holding Emelia, whose face was equally, if not even 'whiter' than Erina's, "But I know that'll earn me a sma-"

"There it was," pouted Soma staring at his biceps, specifically his left arm which had just been a victim of Erina's assault.

"You deserve it," chuckled Erina, "but what do we do with this?"

"We eat it!" replied Emelia innocently, completely and utterly unaware of the mess she had made with her 'snowballs'.

"Honey we can't," replied Erina, placing a dot of flour on her daughter's face, "maybe your daddy has a plan?"

"Yeah daddy!" Emelia chanted excitedly, "Daddy always has a plan."

Soma glanced helplessly at Erina, who merely smirked at his apparent glance for her. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before saying, "how about we go outside for some dessert."

"That was not the plan we were after," laughed Erina, "were we Em?"

"No daddy," giggled Emelia, "Em likes to eat home-made food by mummy and daddy."

Soma sighed before placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. He passed Emelia to Erina, chuckling at the sight of the pair. The washing machine will have a difficult time trying to get those stains off their own spotless uniform.

"Food is served," laughed Soma as he approached Emelia. He placed a silver-plated dish in front of his little angel.

"What is this daddy," question Emelia, poking the food with her fork.

"I named it the Yukihira super delicious cake and banana chocolate fondue ultimate dish," replied Soma in once breath.

"That is an awfully long name for banana coated with cake batter and drizzled with chocolate sauce," laughed Erina, staring at her daughter's stunned look.

"Daddy is the best," replied Emelia as she munched on the banana, "Hmmmm it tastes sooooooo good."

"You bet cha," laughed Soma proud of his quick-witted thinking.


	8. Unexpected Warmth

**Second part I wrote the other day! Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

She sat alone in the corner of the large kitchen reserved only for the elites of the elite. You guessed right, this kitchen is reserved only for those who had a seating in the elite 10. It is literally the best kitchen you would probably find in the whole of Tokyo…if not, Japan. Yet, behind the blinding glory of having the rights of being in this kitchen, one girl sat in the corner, her head down, her eyes glistening.

Her blonde hair flowed smoothly down her back, her chef hat sat neatly on her lap. With her head down it was hard to make out the smoother lines of her face. Yet it was undeniable, that there was something extremely attractive about her. Whether it be the soft splashing of her tears hitting the marble table as they slowly glide down her porcelain like face, or the way her body moved as she tried to swallow every one of her sobs.

"Nakiri?" Soma said as he walked in, his hand holding a black pot, "I knew I'd find you here."

His footsteps were loud as he approached her, his thick mind did not register the state the girl was in.

"what do you want," she snapped back, desperately hoping he would not notice her puffy red eyes, nor her shaky voice.

It was the way her voice trembled that finally made Soma realised something wasn't right.

"…" he hummed as he approached her and sat the pot down, "is everything alright?"

"yes," she replied, barely holding back a hiccup, "you may leave now, this is restricted area remember."

Soma chuckled internally, this girl, even when she is sad and down, she never fails to keep that authoritative appearance.

"It sure is," replied Soma, "But you always forget I'm also in the elite 10 now."

"Oh," sighed Erina, it was true, she had completely Soma is indeed in the elite 10 now, "I'm sorry…I forgot…you can use the kitchen, I'm leaving now."

"It's ok," Soma replied, his hands reaching to stroke her back lightly, "I can leave if you want."

For the first time in this conversation, Erina looked up, her beautiful jewel like violet eyes meeting his. She could feel her eyes tearing up again…her body desperately trying to hold back the surge of emotions she felt.

Soma took one look at her and knew he could no longer leave this room…not unless she was with him. He took a step back and took out a bowl. Using the large spatula, he scoped what was in the large black pot and handed the bowl to Erina.

"Here have a taste," soma chuckled, "I made it this morning." _Just for you_

"What is this," replied Erina, her nose sniffing the…unique aroma that emitted from the water like substance.

Inside the bowl, was something water like. Glistening and transparent, something that looked oddly calming. The smell, was sweet, yet laced with a little bit of spiciness.

Erina brought the spoon to her mouth and indulged herself in Soma's dish.

The soup itself wasn't piping hot, it was slightly chilled. Yet it before Erina could savour the flavours of the soup, she had already swallowed it. The liquid caressed her throat as it slid down, the sensation and the sweet after taste left in her mouth made her want more of the soup.

Soma watched her set her spoon aside, his brows furrowed at her action. Perhaps he had placed too much pandan leaves into the soup.

Erina picked up the bowl and placed her mouth of the edge of the well-made bowl. She tilted her head slightly and drank the remaining of the soup.

"You've improved," Erina suggested when she turned to look at a shocked Soma, "I…uh…haven't eaten anything all day and yeah that was my first meal, so I finished it all, I hope you don't mind."

Although Erina had indeed not eaten the whole day, she did not finish the soup merely because she was hungry. As the own of the god's tongue, she'd rather starve then gobble something down that did not settle with her taste buds.

The truth is, the sweet taste of the soup laced with the slight spiciness of the aged ginger that had been caramelised with brown sugar, soothed her sadness and fear.

This was no doubt a simple dish, but to achieve the colourlessness of the soup and the balance between the elements involved in the soup, the chef had to no doubt have a high level of skills.

"It's fine," chuckled Soma, "There is plenty more." He finished pointing towards the black pot.

Although, tempted, Erina resisted her urge for seconds and continued, "Thanks…Yukihira…I needed that."

"Glad to help," Soma replied, his symbolic smile plastered across his face, "…well I hope you feel better soon…cause…" His voice trailed off whilst his hand scratching his messy red hair nervously.

"Cause?" Erina questioned, her head cocked to the side curiously.

"Well," Soma continued, "Dad said there is this show next week, uh with fireworks and food stands and he got these tickets from a client so he can't make it. He said he'll give me the tickets if I can get a girl to go with me." He finished before flashing a cheeky grin.

"I never knew you were interested in this type of stuff," replied Erina, her hands crossed across her chest almost defensively.

"He said there are a lot of great food and I thought I could learn from them," Soma replied truthfully, "and I thought you would be the best person to bring…but if you didn't want to come, I can always ask Megumi."

Erina pouted at that remark. She looked to her right and pondered for a few seconds.

"I'll go," Erina replied swiftly, although she did not understand her rising temper at the mention of Megumi's name, "but of course, it's only because I also want to learn."

She looked up at Soma, her eyes challenging.

"Alright!" cheered Soma, "I'll tell dad right away…oh and before I leave…if you ever need a cheer up Nakiri…remember to tell me ok?"

* * *

 _At that time, both he and she were confused._

 _He was confused about why he had said that. It was almost impulsive and instinctual that he blurted it out before he even registered what he had said._

 _For her, she was confused as to why her heart was pumping that fast. At that time, she told herself, it must've been the soup that made her act that way._

 _Little did she know, just how wrong she was._


	9. Eternity

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the prolonged wait with a chapter update. Life has been hectic, going into Uni and what not. Again fair warning, english is not my first language so please enjoy the story and would appreciate so much if you guys let me know what sort of one shots you would like and I will try my best. This piece was inspired by a tumble fanart and go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

It was mid-autumn when a black limousine pulled up infront of the famous Yukihira diner. Inside the car, Erina took a deep breath as she admired the hues of reds and yellows which surrounded the diner. Calming her nerves, she waited until the driver opened her door before she exited the car, her blonde hair gliding with the cold gush of autumn breeze with every prideful stride.

She pushed open the closed doors of the diner, ignoring the 'closed' sign. The bell attached to the door rang momentarily before a man with long maroon hair tied back into a pony tail emerged from the back kitchen.

"Ah Erina," chuckled the man, "nice to see you so prompt and early as always."

Bowing her head slightly she replied eagerly, "I will be in your care for the next three weeks Mr Yukihira"

"No need to go formal on me," laughed Jouichirou before walking towards the blonde headed girl and patting her on the head, "Saiba is just fine."

"Ye…" nodded Erina but just before she could finish her sentence, a voice from second floor accompanied by a series of loud foot steps stopped the pair mid conversation.

"Dad," yelled the red hair, "I had a dream last night that I beat you today with my newly created dish…let's have a showdown right now."

"Nakiri?" questioned a mildly shocked Soma when he finally made it to the first floor, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," replied Erina hurriedly, walking towards him, she gave him 'the eye' to remind him what they had agreed on.

"It's my home," replied Soma as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It's experience week!" replied an exasperated Erina, "you know, the week where you told the school which restaurant you wanted to intern at, with no grading involved, providing you with a pure and unique opportunity to immerse yourself in another environment."

"Oh…I don't remember sensei saying this," chuckled Soma.

"Of course, you wouldn't," huffed Erina, "But I guess learning from your dad is an experience in itself."

"I'll let you kids fight it out," laughed Jouichirou, "but make sure you are ready to start the food prep in 2 hours."

"of course," replied Erina respectfully as she watched him walk upstairs.

As soon as the tall figure disappeared from full sight, Erina turned towards the red head with her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you didn't listen in class again," scolded Erina pointing her finger to his forehead.

"It is called selectively listening," replied Soma, grabbing her delicate hand in his, "I knew you would pick here for your training so I didn't see a point in appointing another restaurant."

"That's beyond the point," stuttered a blushed Erina, "plus I thought we agreed on keeping this," motioned the space between the pair, "a secret."

"Dad won't suspect a thing," laughed Soma leaning forward.

"hmmm," replied Erina, "fine. But no touching during the whole three weeks that I'm here interning." She stepped back and smirked at the disappointed look on the red head's face.

"He is upstairs," argued Soma, taking a stride forward, only to be met with a step back from Erina.

"Play by the rules," giggled Erina, "Soma kun~"

* * *

"Hey kids," Jouichirou called from upstairs, "want to come to the market with me now? we can figure out today's menu."

"Yes of course!" replied Erina smiling widely at the proposal.

"I'll tag along too," grunted Soma as he treaded behind Erina.

* * *

"So, kids," Jouichirou said seriously, "I want you both to pick one ingredient and integrate it onto tonight's' menu. I don't care what ingredient you want as long as it tastes good. We can split off here and meet at the front entrance in an hour."

Soma could've sworn he saw a wink from his father as he walked away.

"So, what are you going to buy?" asked Soma running slightly to catch up to the blonde.

"I haven't even had a look," replied a distracted Erina. If she were honest this is one of the first times she had personally come to a traditional market to find a main ingredient for a dish. Of course, being the prodigy that she is, she could easily tell which ingredients were the freshest and of high quality, however, being a 'sheltered' chef, she did not have experience dealing with vendors in the market.

"May I please have a look at these apples?" asked Erina, her posture poised and expectant.

The vendor looked towards the odd girl and continued with his work, glancing up every so often at the odd pair of teenagers.

"Erina, you can just grab it and look at it," Soma replied, picking one up for her, "these are gorgeous apples."

Erina hesitated slightly before picking up an apple and examined it with care. She felt the firmness of the apple and looked at its appearance. The outer layer had an extremely red glow with only slight tinges of yellow. She placed the fruit close to her nose and was met with a sweet fragrance.

"I want these," she turned to Soma, "how much should I buy for the night?"

"Hmm," contemplated Soma, "it really depends what you want to make tonight."

"I was thinking apple puff but with a Japanese twist to better fit the style of the diner," replied Erina.

"I think you can buy around 40 apples for tonight," said Soma thoughtfully, "it should be enough for a busy night."

"Alright," smile Erina before turning to the vendor and asking for 40 apples.

"That'd be 7000 yen," replied the vendor as he packed the apples in a bag.

Erina reached insider her purse and took out a card only to be stopped by Soma.

"Hey, we are buying 40, can't we get a discount?" smiled Soma.

"Fine, little man, I will let them go for 6500, how's that?" chuckled the Old man

"Just fine," replied Soma before grabbing a 10000 yen note and handing it to the man.

After collecting the change, he grabbed the heavy bag from the man and turned towards Erina before continuing, "At these markets you should try and bargain so that we can sell the food at a cheaper price at the diner and therefore more customers can enjoy your dihs. Oh, also they generally don't accept credit cards."

"Is that so…" blushed an embarrassed Erina, "I'll remember that for next time…and what will you be buying for tonight?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," replied Soma, "I've got all the ingredients I need back at the diner."

* * *

Erina had skinned all the apples perfectly and kept the skin on the side. She diced the apples quickly in fine pieces then split the apples into two bowls. She placed one group into a grinder and made a fine puree with it and then added that to a cream mixture she had prepared previously. She mixture the mixture thoroughly before placing it into the fridge. She then turned to the side and started rolling the prepared mochi into extremely tiny balls as opposed to the traditional size of mochi. Inside the mochi she injected, using a fine syringe, a sake reduced sauce and then let the mochi cool in the fridge. Turning to the skin she cut them into even finer strands and fried them slightly in vegetable oil before placing them on the side. Preparing the pastry for the puff was the last step and when she finished the prep, she finally had some time to rest before the busy night began.

"Hey Nakiri," smiled Soma as he approached the tired blonde from behind, "finally done?"

"Yeah," huffed Erina wiping her sweat, "I haven't had to mass produce in a long time."

"It'll be rewarding when you see their smiles," replied Soma stroking her cheeks, "alright now close your eyes."

"Why?" questioned Erina with her eyebrows slightly raised, "what are you hiding."

"Don't you want to try my dish?" chuckled Soma, "and dad went out to get some extra rice for tonight, don't worry."

"But why do I have to close my eyes?" asked Erina genuinely confused.

"I made a special dish and the concept behind it is so everyone who tastes it only experience it with their taste senses," replied Soma convincingly.

"Fine," replied Erina, caving in and closing her eyes.

"Alright," cooed Soma, "say Ahhhh"

"ah…" mumbled Erina before her lips were intertwined with his.

Placing his hands on her waist he lifted her onto his lap without breaking contact. Before long, her hands were tangled in his red hair. The taste of apple invaded Soma's mouth, all the tasting Erina had done earlier refining her dish were being transferred to his tongue. The perfect mixture of sweetness, creaminess and a tinge of citrus Intoxicated him. By the time the two pulled apart, they were both red and out of breath.

"Never…do that again," said Erina after a prolonged pause where she was attempting to regained her breath.

"You seemed like you enjoyed it though," chuckled Soma giving her a quick peck on her lips, savouring her sweet taste.

"That doesn't mean we can do this with the risk of your dad walking in," replied Erina stubbornly, biting her lips slightly.

"Fine," laughed Soma, "now, seriously, have a taste of this."

He picked up a piece of the rolled egg omelette he had made and placed it in her mouth.

Keeping a straight face, she chewed on the Tamagoyaki. The texture of the tamagoyaki was top notch, she could tell the dashi used to create this dish was the element which made it special. There was also a contrasting texture inside the egg which made her crave more. The dish was like a warm hug on a winter night, exploding with love and caress.

"How is it? Delicious, right?" asked Soma proud and expectantly.

"It is decent," lied Erina, "but far from delicious…"

Soma chuckled at her response and blushed red cheeks. He knew however, that no matter what her response was … ** _it would be alright because they had their whole lives to make each other submit to each other's cooking. An eternity of food wars, but they are the sweetest and best kind._**


	10. Bad at keeping secrets?

**NEW CHAP UP hope you all will enjoy it. Nothing too hard just some fluff and some fun. I am personally more excited about the next chapter (details at the end of this one) however, the next chapter will not be updated until around JUNE perhaps mid June. This is because I have exams coming up and will be tied to it. Sorry about that but during the holidays I will compensate with longer chapters and hopefully stories you guys will enjoy!**

 **I have also read the reviews and your ideas and hopefully will get some of these done in the holidays as well! thank you all for the continual support and I love this community of people. 3**

* * *

It was a typical winter day in Tokyo. Below zero temperature, slow falling snow flakes covering parts of the pavement. It was no different at Totsuki, however, perhaps a little more festive than the rest of society.

At the top culinary school in the world, every event is worth a celebration; where celebration means cooking food in accordance to the theme and traditions of the event. Nearing Christmas, the students at Totsuki would no less be encouraged to participate in the Christmas market event, where bonus marks would be awarded to the top 3 stalls. It is not an easy feat to win at these events, with thousands of students fighting for the bonus points enough to secure one year of passes in all subjects.

Erina sat in her bedroom with her brow furrowed, her pen tapping restlessly.

"This won't do," mumbled Erina before chewing the back of her pen softly. She grunted annoyed at her 'lack of competence'.

"Yo," chuckled a red headed figure as he walked in unannounced.

"What are you doing here," replied an annoyed Erina, her eyes rolled slightly, "and how many times did I tell you to knock before you come in."

"Come on," laughed Soma, "we aren't acquaintances are we."

"I…I could be indecent in here," replied Erina flustered, "you know… undressed."

"It's nothing I haven't seen," winked Soma before making his way to the bed and looked down at the notebook in her hand, "Christmas stall ideas huh?"

Ignoring his first part of the comment Erina nodded, "I'm trying to come up with a menu before I submit an application."

"Which area are you cooking in this time?" asked Soma seriously, taking her notebook into his hands and examining her ideas.

The Christmas events this year, like the other festivals are divided into 3 sections which are suited for different price points and customers. The 'Jolly' section are for stalls with relatively low price points but generally have the largest crowds. Behind the 'Jolly' section is the 'Merry' section which is generally priced higher, in a restaurant format, which generally consists of a menu and seating. The last section is known as the 'arctic' section; here, restaurants serve a pre-set course menu, with high price points and are only open to reservation.

"I was actually thinking of setting a stall in the Jolly section," replied Erina softly, "I know sounds absurd huh."

"No," laughed Soma pulling her into his arms and seating her infront of him, eloping her in a warm backwards hug, "well if you are going to be in the Jolly section you need me."

"Highly doubt I _need_ anyone's help," replied Erina chuckling as she relaxed into his embrace and relished his warmth.

"Fine, then I apply to be your assistant," said Soma planting a feathery kiss on her bare shoulders, "How's that."

"Soma," sighed Erina, "if we work together everyone will get suspicious of us. You know that right?"

"Not if I keep my distance," replied Soma, "I can keep my hands off you I promise."

"Then what do I say when Alice questions me why you and me of all people are working on a stall together," replied Erina glancing backwards only to be met with two excited golden irises.

"I'll tell them I lost a shokugeki to you and you said I have to help you manage the stall," replied Soma smugly, vaguely proud of his idea.

"Hmmm," chuckled Erina, "never would I thought one day I'd hear Yukihira Soma admit a loss."

"I'd do anything for you," Soma whispered.

Erina looked at him shocked, her heart fluttering as if a thousand butterflies were inside her awaiting to take flight. His eyes glistened with an unworldly determination and gentleness reserved only for her. Grabbing his red hair, and tangling her fingers with the red strands, she pulled into a deep kiss, her tongue finding its way to his, battling for dominance. His hands were restless to as they found their way onto her waist and spun her around. Her long creamy legs wrapped naturally around his waist, closing the annoying gap between their bodies.

Moaning into the kiss, Erina pulled away momentarily and puffed, "alright, assistant, but if anyone finds out about us," she threatened, "I won't let you do this ever again."

Soma's eyes widened with her comment and looked almost frightened as he nodded vigorously to her demand.

Satisfied, Erina allowed herself to indulge in the passion again.

* * *

"Yukihira," yelled the blonde female, her hand wiping small beads of sweat off her head, "move the banner so it isn't crooked, how many times do I have to tell you that."

"Right to it," chuckled Soma, he was probably the only other human other than Hisako who could deal with Erina's need for perfection.

He wasn't going to lie however, that the organisation that had gone into this collaboration stall with Erina had not been easy.

They were not ordinary couple, on a daily basis they were already competitive in terms of their cooking, with Erina being as stubborn and prideful as she is, and Soma being as oblivious as he was, they had a lot of argument during the planning process of the stall. As a matter of fact, they fought over everything. Everything from the food on the menu to the colour theme of their stall. Every single minute detail was debated, however, the pair seemed to have pulled through eventually.

The product of this was a not so 'stallish' stall – typical and as expected of Erina. Unlike other stalls with simple designs, their stall was themed with royal blue and tints of golds.

After he finally set the damn banner straight, Soma walked towards Erina before his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder.

"Before you scold me," he sighed, "I checked 1000 times, no one is nearby."

"We are still in public!" huffed Erina, but her body giving into his, relishing the warmth of his body, "I swear Alice will just show up from no where."

"ERINA!" yelled the white headed Nakiri princess, though her voice indicated that she was still afar.

The sound of Alice forced the pair apart and they both quickly put up a façade…at least before Alice showed up merrily.

"Ah Erina," said an exhausted Alice, "It is so hard to find stalls…did you know there are over 100 stalls in this section this year, it would've been much easier for me to find you if you had set up a restaurant like you usually do."

"Can't a girl try something different," replied Erina indignantly, flicking her hair back she continued, "I wasn't looking for approval."

"Don't get all defensive on me," puffed Alice, before she mumbled to her assistant, "we all know what influenced her decision." Her crimson coloured eyes flicked towards the red-headed boy standing beside the blonde Nakiri then to her seeming glowing mood.

"What did you say?" asked Nakiri impatiently, failing to notice the know-it-all glance Alice had been making towards Soma.

"Just that I was curious about your menu," replied Alice, "I prepared a stall too and I'd hate to be competing _directly_ with my dear cousin."

"I can't give away too much but it's going to be sweets," replied Erina before she pointing to the banner on her stall, "no brainer."

"Fine," grunted Alice turning away, her steps loud and clear as she walked down the pavement with her knee high boots. However, just before she was out of sight Erina heard a loud giggle before Alice yelled, "AND ERINA, THERE IS A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK."

Looking down Erina noticed the dark red blotch on her pale creamy skin. The colour contrasted so noticeably on her skin. Rage radiated off her body and she turned around slowly, her eyes focusing on a certain red head. She knew exactly when she got this, must've been the day he volunteered to help her. What he said that day; about doing anything for her, clouded her mind and better judgement apparently. She could only sigh to herself, he was is the biggest distraction she has ever known in her short life. A brainless one to add on top of that.

"Care to explain." Asked Erina, hands on hips, her violet eyes centering on the red-head.

"Uh…Alice didn't ask the question I expected...I did not prepare a line for this..." replied a guilty Soma scratching his head, "I don't think I can say much other than sorry…"

"I TOLD YOU!" yelled Erina before quickly remembering that beside them are stalls with people preparing just like them, "never leave a hickey somewhere I can't cover."

"I know, I know," replied Soma, "I'm sorry Erina, I'm sorry... I could buy you concealer?"

"Sorry isn't enough nor do I need your concealer" replied Erina wickedly

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," trembled Soma slightly, he could sense an evil plan brewing in the girl's mind.

"There will be no touching, kissing or even any intimate contact until you've proven worthy," replied Erina turning back to work, ingnoring all protests, "and if you can't abide then I can also find a new partner for the stall."

AND WITH THAT Soma Yukihira was denied kiss, sex and any form of contact with her girlfriend BY her girlfriend in order to 'preserve' the secret of their relationship. But things weren't easy for both sides…

 **TO BE CONTINUED: I will be writing a chapter with a continuation of this punishment, but it will be more like both of them trying to make the other one surrender and beg for it first** **J** **As we both know how stubborn they could be.**


	11. The one on top

**Ok I know I said it would take like a month for me to update but I really enjoyed writing this chapter whilst I procrastinated studying for my uni finals. So here it is! Hope you guys enjoy and review and follow for more 3 thanks again for the continual support and I love all the reviews since they really motivate me to write more.**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. It has been two weeks. Two weeks since she made the stupid rule and two weeks since the end of the Christmas carnival. At this point, the princess of Nakiri was certain the red head was doing this on purpose.

Going back a few weeks, it was expected that Erina and Soma came first. Their sales tallied far ahead of the second group, with her spin on toffee apples, and various Christmas goodies, customers surged one after another.

What she had miscalculated was that Soma being the thickhead he was, continued to abide her rules, it was as if he had forgotten her existence as his girlfriend. It was driving Nakiri Erina nuts – though she would never admit it.

Erina made her way to her usual Wednesday French cuisine lessons. With her blonde hair tied back, the frustrated look on her face was exemplified. Unbeknownst to a certain someone of her frustrations and infuriation with him, when she arrived at the classroom she was immediately greeted with a grin.

"Yo Nakiri," yelled the red-headed boy, his eyes shining with excitement, "Over here."

Erina rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm and his obliviousness but nevertheless walked towards him.

"Don't act chummy with me in public," whispered Erina frustrated by his lack of action, "Given the current state of our relationship, I think it would be an easy feat for the two of us to act as mere acquaintances."

Soma looked over at the blonde confused by her attitude; It has been a while since the 'ice queen' Erina appeared. "Erina, hate to break it to you but, even in this supposed _state,_ people still expect us to tal-" Before Soma could finish his sentence, a voice cut him off.

"Now now students," started the teacher, "today all students will need to pair up and complete a dish to wow me, with a time limit of 1.5 hours, your cooperation with your partner is extremely important given the long process of French dishes. The main ingredient today will be asparagus."

"Can we be partners?" asked Soma tentatively looking at his obviously angry girlfriend.

"Is that even a question," replied Erina rolling her eyes, she preceded to walk towards the glamourous pantry stocking the freshest ingredients, "I was thinking fried crepe with asparagus?"

Soma wiggled his nose but his confused and tentative gaze was immediately brightened with excitement, "Sounds like a fun dish to make."

It didn't take long for Erina to return with a basket full of everything they needed. Normally it was easy to work with Soma. By easy she meant when he complied to her reciepes, and although she would never admit, he was one of those rare people she could count on to challenge her dishes and make them better and on most occasions a wonderful sous chef when it was her turn to take lead. However, what frustrated her during today's cooking process were the fleeting touches they seemed to make constantly – and it was driving her nuts. Every time the red head swung to her side to 'check on the asparagus', his hands would brush ever so lightly against hers, his breath would tickle the back of her neck, setting her face on fire. What made it worse was the fact that Soma seemed to be enjoying it all. Erina could have sworn she saw a trademark smirk on his face when he stepped aside and went back to focusing on developing the perfect mixture for a crepe which could withstand the heat needed for deep-frying. It was as if the room was suddenly unbearable, not with this man's constant presence.

It wasn't until the third-time Soma came around to bring her the freshly made crepe that she snapped. As he handed her the plate with the newly made crepes, his hands lightly grazed against hers _again_ – the smile on his face as he explained the crepe mixture was almost like a declare for war in Erina's eyes. She stared at him silently for a few moments before she worked swiftly by cutting up the soaked asparagus and placed a combination of crispy bacon and other ingredients into the crepe. Holding in her frustration and embarrassment, she accepted his silent challenge. If he wanted to play the game of teasing, she would let him know that she – Erina Nakiri – will not be defeated in this 'game' of his, after all, she is the crown princess of the academy.

With a careful stride and a purposeful swing of her hips, Erina walked beside Soma taking him by surprise. Her left hand trailed slightly down his bare neck as she leant towards him and whispered, "I'm sure I can trust you with the frying?" Soma looked at her bewildered, he could feel a hardness growing in his groin and he knew it was from the two weeks of torture that he had become so sensitive – of course the fact that Erina was basically seducing him with her sweet scent and closeness did not help. Soma wondered if one day he would finally understand this girl, one moment she was giving him the cold shoulder telling him to back off, and now she seemed to purposely give him some closure.

"Of course…" Soma gulped as he took the plate from her hands, paying close attention in avoiding contact with the silky skin of her pale hands.

"Good," replied Erina satisfied. She walked back towards her station, with a smirk on her face – if he wanted to play this silly game, she would play along and she was and must be the one on top.

Turning back to her station she began working on the sauces which will complement the fried crepe. Since the texture of the crepe was already plentiful, she just needed a simple sauce to elevate the whole dish. Being the prodigy she was and of course, the possessor of the god's tongue, it took only a few minutes for Erina to finish the sauce preparation. Smiling at her creation, a new idea brewed in her mind.

In a blink of an eye, she appeared beside Soma, with her long and flawless index finger coated in a white coloured sauce. She placed her finger in front of Soma, "Here, try this," she said in all seriousness, her actions, a complete orthodox to the façade of seriousness she had put up. Before Soma could even reply, Erina stuck her finger in his mouth and pulled out before he even registered what had happened.

"Perfect as always…?" replied an even more bewildered Soma, his eyes darted nervously towards others in the class. He was worried not only about the fact that Erina did not want people to know about their relationship but also the painfully obvious bulge that had begun to show. However, at this point, Soma had begun to realise what she was trying to do. _But it was her who wanted the no touching policy!_

"I'm glad it's alright," nodded Erina, "I was worried perhaps I added a little too much zest." Of course, that was a lie. Erina knew her sauce had been perfected, with her tastebuds and talent for French cuisine, it was almost impossible for her to mess up a sauce – a simple one as such.

Soma grinned softly, _it takes two to play a game_. He unloaded the crepes from the fryer and cut up one piece and picked it up, using her tactic he fed her a piece of the crepe – his hand making a 'pop' sound as he pulled it out of her mouth. "How is the crispiness?" asked Soma, his eyes gleaming with anticipation as if he was actually interested in her professional opinion.

"Not at top-tier level," replied a flushed Erina, "but it should be enough for an A in today's class."

Soma merely chuckled in response as he began dishing the crepes. It wasn't long until the teacher announced the end of the allocated time.

* * *

"A," shouted the teacher as he tasted the crepe made by the dynamic pair, his eyes glistened with tears and he finished the dish in an instant.

Being the last pair to be tasted, after their tasting the class was dismissed, leaving a shocked teacher in the aftermath of a foodgasm.

Soma and Erina walked out of the classroom together. It was their last class of the day and both of them knew each other's' schedule by heart so naturally when the class ended, the pair made their way towards the exit of the school.

As they made their way down the hallway, Erina could feel the tension between them. From the corner of her eyes she could see Soma's hands clutched in a fist inches away from her and she was also painfully aware of the yearning she felt for him. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she continued to walk, her feet dragging ever so slightly against the pristine floor.

However, before she could even react, she felt her body fly involuntarily through the air, her left hand grabbed by a calloused hand. It took her a few seconds to register what had happened. Amid her trail of thoughts, Soma had decided to grab her hands and drag her into an empty class room. Well, by classroom, she meant the elite ten meeting room that can only be accessed by members of the elite ten.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked a flushed Erina regaining her breath from the shock. Her hands were still in his and she was painfully aware of the heat that radiated from his body to hers. "Did you forget the rules," reminded a stubborn Erina, her violet eyes unable to meet his.

"You must be joking," chuckled Soma boldly, after her tantrum and seduction during the _entirety_ of the class, he knew for a fact she was just as desperate as he was.

"Which part," said Erina pointing to the serious face she had just put on, "of this indicates I'm joking?"

"Oh," smirked Soma evilly, his hands trailed to the fringes of her skirt as he leant forwards, "I don't know you tell me…You've always called me an idiot."

Erina held her breath expectantly, her eyes again, darted to the sides unable to meet his. She was waiting for him to advance; god she even tilted her neck since she knew Soma had a feitish for the crook of her neck. What surprised her was when he pulled away abruptly, the warmth of his body and breath disappearing from her body. Erina looked down disappointedly, however, took care in hiding such emotions as she flattened her skirt and regained her posture.

"I shouldn't push you," replied Soma teasingly, "I don't want extra punishment on top of what I already have to endure."

Erina looked at him almost offended. He was toying with her – oh he was most definitely testing her resolve and her limit.

"Do what you please then." Replied a stubborn Erina as she flicked her gold locks away from her face and strutted towards the door, "be sure to lock up before you leave, we wouldn't want non-elite tens to break in."

* * *

Another week had passed and it was a quiet Saturday. Erina laid on her bed cursing a certain red-head and his surprisingly strong resolve. It was one of those days where Hisako has some family issues to tend to and her schedule had been cleared with no appointments for the day. Whilst normally Erina would appreciate such a weekend as it meant binge reading her favourite shoujo mangas and perhaps even a date with a certain red-head. However, with their not-so-friendly war going on, and being already up to date with all the shoujo mangas she followed, Erina is now left bored, on her bed, with nothing better to do and no friends to call.

That was – until the large wooden door leading to her bedroom creaked open.

"Hey," emerged a certain red head, his eyes playfully scanning his princess splayed across her king-sized bed, her blonde hair spreading beneath her, almost as if they were golden wings.

"What happened to knocking," squealed a surprised Erina as she sat up quickly and began hiding her stash of already read mangas under her duvet.

"It was suppose to be a surprise," said Soma scratching his head as he made his way into the room.

"Then I suppose every time you visit I should expect a surprise," said Erina rolling her eyes, "since you _never_ knock….Sometimes I wonder how you even get into the mansion."

"Well you were the one to update me on the security system, so all I had to do was to look at the camera in the front gate before all the gates just opened for me," replied Soma chuckling, "that and the fact that I am tight with your guards."

"Ok that is besides the point," replied a flushed Erina before her violet eyes locked onto the boy before her, she looked at him closely then added sarcastically, "what owes me the honour of your presence."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…" chuckled Soma nervously before placing the bouquet he had been hiding behind his back on her lap, "Peonies, your favourite."

"Peonies," smiled Erina decently surprised by the modestly sized bouquet, obviously, hand-picked, "How? They aren't in season."

"Let's just say I have my ways," grinned Soma, pleased by her reaction, "Let me remain mysterious for once." She didn't need to know how far he travelled just to pluck some peonies to earn her forgiveness.

Although she was happy with his gift, she knew she couldn't lose this battle on the note of mere flowers – god she had come too far to be defeated here. Her fingers twisted restlessly in her lap, "Anything else?"

Soma looked at her darkly knowing what she was implying, but he wasn't about to give in. No, this time it had to be her.

"No," replied Soma quickly before turning away, "I guess that is my cue to leave." He walked slowly towards the large door, sighing inaudibly as he got closer. To be honest, Soma didn't know how much longer he could hold on – but Soma, being as determined as ever didn't want to cave in again.

"Wait," whispered Erina softly just before his hands turned the handle, "You could stay if you wanted…I mean I have nothing better to do today and I could tolerate your company."

"If you say so," replied Soma too quickly for his own good as he flung himself onto the bed.

"Since you were the one who asked me to stay," asked Soma goofily, his hands brushing a lock of her blonde her back, "does that mean I won?"

"Win what?" replied Erina seemingly innocent and unaware of their little war, "I'm merely revoking my previous ban since I think sufficient time has passed and we did come first despite your inability to keep your hands to yourself."

"But – " said Soma before he was cut off with a soft kiss from Erina. The kiss in itself was harmless but it initiated all the fire that had built up over the course of the 3 weeks.

"Let's not dwell on the details," whispered Erina, her lips contacting his ear lobes as she flung herself on top of him; well she did say she would end up on top, "or would you rather us talk it through?"

Without hesitation, Soma reached upwards to meet her plump lips with his. He didn't know why she always seemed to have the sweet taste of French delicacies, nor did he understand the scent of vanilla and strawberry that always seem to caress his senses when they were intimate – but hey, the guy wasn't gonna complain.

 _With that, Erina wrote in her little diary that day that she had her first 'draw' with Soma in a battle. Of course, it wasn't a conventional shokugeki but in her standards it was a draw nevertheless. In her reality, she did cave in first but she still ended up on top._


	12. Blessing in Disguise

**Hey, after reading a lot of the reviews and asking for some friends' opinions, I have come to the conclusion that I will continue this in the same universe. I think what I will do is I will post a li** **ght hearted chapter between this angst, but keep it in the story-line as I can actually see it fitting. I see where both sides come from, and I promise *looking at you there: Legend527 and Galp 3* I will still post FLUFF and LIGHT-HEARTED reads since thats what I intended this fic to be for. This will just be for some development of characters and a slight change of pace. EITHER WAY thank you everyone for the support and ILL SEE YOU GUYS AFTER I SURVIVE MY EXAMS. **

* * *

_Don't cry my little girl, one day we must all part, my departure sooner than I anticipated but remember my dear, I love you very very much._

These were the last few words her mother had said to her.

She still remembers, through her clouded vision, peering behind her drenched eyelashes, how the colours of Nakiri mansion seemed to die along with her mother. How, her father's face drained of colour and how his smile disappeared forever. She remembers her grandfather, how he seemed to have aged all in one night; and her mother, once a flower in bloom, helplessly wilted.

It has been three years since she had last seen a certain red head. She had gotten used to her daily schedule, one with no surprises…one without him. However, when he made his way to her, all these years later, the goofy smile hanging on his face was ever so familiar. She stood there, dazed. Three years isn't long enough to make someone unrecognisable, yet it was long enough for change – even to him. To her, he seemed more filled out and built but most notably, the childish look that used to always hang on his face seemed to have faded away with those years they had lost.

 _'One day we must all part_ '

Thinking back now, that was probably why, when he had announced his plans to travel around the world, testing his limits and broadening his culinary views, she had sat there silent, unresponsive. She knew, one word would have probably been enough to stop him from leaving, keeping him here for all for herself; yet she didn't want to be, no, she couldn't be the one who shackled him down.

She has never forgotten the way his eyes looked at her when she abruptly suggested their breakup. Her words still rang in her ears.

 _"We are from two worlds Soma…we aren't meant for each other."_

She will never forget, the way his eyes blazed with anger, his golden eyes which refilled her world with colour after her mother's death seemed to have dulled all in that one moment. Helpless? Defeat? She wasn't sure what she saw in them.

She knew she was selfish. Selfish in that she was too scared; scared because of how much she loved him. She was once a bird in a golden cage, and he was the playful boy next door who unshackled her chains and set her free; and that was exactly why she couldn't bare to become his golden chains.

This was the easiest way out.

Yet here she was, cocktail in hand, standing bewildered in front of the man she had spent three years trying to forget.

"Never in a million years would I have expected to see Nakiri Erina in a place like this," Soma had said, breaking the silence between the pair. She would've been lying if she said she hadn't noticed the twinkle of challenge in his eyes.

"For god's sake," she replied, regaining her usual haughty demeanour, "it's just a bar Yukihira, a girl needs her entertainment."

And that was how it hard started. One conversation led to the next, their words filling in their three years of silence. Erina learnt about his journeys, from east to west, from north to south. He, on the other hand listened to her quest to obtaining three stars at her newly opened restaurant yet at the same time juggling her role as the headmaster of Totsuki.

She wasn't sure how it had happened; precisely, why she was lying on her king size bed, naked besides her ex. Perhaps it was the longingness they both felt and the natural gravitation they felt towards each other; or it may have been the cocktails they had, one after another. Either way, her poor decision making was the ultimate reason behind her current state.

 _12:05_

She had already missed two scheduled appointments for the day and although she felt bad for Hisako, who would probably have to deal with a few annoyed clients, she didn't see the harm in missing the next 4 scheduled for the afternoon.

With a groan and a stir, the man beside her slowly opened his eyes. His left arm naturally finding its way around his waist, pulling her close, spooning her the way he has always done; exactly like three years ago.

"You always smell so good Nakiri," he mumbled into her ear, "did I ever tell you that?"

"I believe a thousand times," she replied, trying to ignore the tingle his breath had sent down her spine.

"I think I missed my flight," he chuckled before rolling over, "but I'll make us some breakfast now."

"You do realise it's 12," she scoffed, before reaching for his large hoodie and throwing it over her head, "I'm pretty sure it's lunch we're having."

"Food is what we are having, nevermind the specifics," the red head had responded making his way to her modestly sized kitchen.

"You never told me why you were in France though," Erina said absentmindedly as she made her way into the kitchen, her hair still raffled from the previous night.

"France, the mother of food," he replied as he carefully made his fluffy Japanese style soufflé pancakes, "it was only a matter of time before I came here."

A disappointed nod was the only response he elicited, and of course, with his back to her, he would have never caught the way her violet eyes darkened with disappointment or the sad smile that appeared almost as fast as it disappeared.

When he turned around with his masterpiece - soufflé pancakes with orange mascarpone, peanut butter whipped cream as well as reduced Leatherwood honey syrup - the sad smile on her face had long been replaced with a complacent one.

"Have a taste," he said as he placed the plate before her, a confident smile spread across his face, his eyes challenging her to admit its deliciousness.

Taking a bite, Erina could barely feel the texture of the soufflé pancake, for it has been whipped in such a way that it melted almost as fast as it touched her mouth, leaving behind the raw fragrant taste of milk, honey, cream and peanut butter. It was like a well-constructed puzzle, leaving you puzzled and yet when you look closely, all the pieces fit as perfectly as a hand in a glove.

"I see it has only taken you three years to at least become competent at cooking," she replied taking another bite, "though I could suggest improvement on the way you made the peanut butter cream."

In all honesty, even now that they have broken up, she is still that girl, too scared to submit to his cooking, fearing the fact that she would no longer be a challenge; scared she'll no longer be a somebody to him.

Soma seemed to have expected her response and seemed undisturbed by her critiques.

"I'm heading to Ghana next you know," he started hesitantly when she had finished her serving of breakfast, "you could come, as a holiday." He walked towards the high benchtop before collecting the empty plate.

Peaking from behind her coffee mug, uncertainty, regret and hesitance flashed within her violet eyes as she replied, "You know I can't."

"Of course," he replied deflated, yet his eyes conveyed understanding and expectance, "Being the headmaster has its responsibilities; I've heard a million times to know better."

* * *

The dreaded moment arrived when their taxi stopped at the drop-off zone of the Parisian airport. The driver and Soma unloaded his light two-piece luggage before Erina followed him inside the large building.

Two nights, she had made the same mistake. Not once but twice she had slept with the man she swore she would forget. Her high-school sweetheart and long time ex-boyfriend.

"When will you ever think about settling down?" Erina asked softly, her eyes downcast unable to meet his as they made their way to the airline counter, "when will you come back to Japan."

"Until I find a reason to stop travelling," he replied with a soft chuckle, the way he grinned at her seemed to imply a thousand words. Yet they were a thousand words that she cannot afford to guess.

If she is correct, three words, eight letters would be enough to chain him down. But she never wanted to be his cage.

 _'One day we must all part_ '

And with that she turned to him, a smile on her face as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Have a safe trip," she had whispered into his ears, "and some ghana dark choclate would make a great gift the next time we meet."

Although Erina didn't want to admit, no matter how strong she had built herself to be, when he disappeared yet again into the crowds of the busy airport, she felt the same emptiness she had gotten used to during these years.

* * *

Alice was walking down the hallway of the Nakiri mansion when she heard gagging sounds behind her cousin's closed wooden doors.

Her food steps halted and she slowly pushed her large wooden door open. Peaking inside, she saw her cousin in her large bathroom, hair tied back, holding onto the rim of the toilet bowl for her dear life as she regurgitated all her stomach's contents.

"Are you okay Erina?" asked Alice as she walked towards her cousin.

Her only response was another gag followed by a shaky response, "fine as one can be, as you can obviously see."

"Isn't it too early for you to do taste tests?" asked Alice patting her back, "which chef made such a horrible dish? I think his career has met its end."

"Actually, our kitchen head chef." Replied Erina regaining her breath.

"What! Mou Chan makes the best food what do you mean?" gasped a shocked and almost offended Alice.

"I don't know why," sighed Erina grabbing her cup before rinsing her mouth, "I haven't been able to keep any of Mou Chan's food down, they always taste so… _wrong_."

"How long has it been like this," asked a suspicious Alice, looking pointedly at her blonde-haired cousin who is notorious for being hopeless at matters that did not revolve around three things: cooking, management and administrations.

"It's been a week at least," groaned Erina rubbing her belly slowly, "I had to cancel all my appointments too."

"Erina, how long has it been since you last gotten your period?"

Alice's question had caught Erina off guard. She had never paid attention to her period, especially recently. Ever since her return from Paris she has been drowning herself in tons of work to keep her minds free from a certain red-head. Although it wasn't unusual for her period to be abit unpredictable due the constant high-stress environment she deals with, she has never missed her period for almost a month.

"A month," she replied absentmindedly as she started brushing her teeth.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Alice tentatively, staring at her cousin.

Alice's sudden enquiry caused Erina to chock on her toothpaste, spitting everything out and rinsing her mouth again she replied, "I can't be… you know I haven't seen any –"

"Oh god," Erina exclaimed mid sentence, "did I come back from Paris on the 16thAlice?"

"yeah," Alice replied counting the days, "a month since you've been back."

"Shit Alice," swore a worried Erina, "I think I fucked up."

* * *

When the Nakiri rushed back to the mansion with two drug store bags in hand, all the maids in the house looked confused yet refrained from asking any questions.

"Just pee on the stick" yelled Alice from outside the bathroom, her foot tapping impatiently on the carpeted floor.

"I AM FOR GOD'S SAKE," yelled Erina, "you do realise we bought at least 20 brands and that is 20 sticks I have to pee on."

"Just pick five then," suggested Alice.

It felt like eternity when Erina finally emerged from her large bathroom.

"Well?"

"I haven't looked."

"Do you want me to check it with you?"

Erina nodded slowly, taking a deep breath she looked helplessly towards her cousin as they walked inside.

Almost unsurprisingly, all five of the sticks were positive – two little red lines indicating there was a new life growing inside her.

Alice looked at her cousin, she could feel the air tense as her cousin stared blankly at the five tests.

"What are you going to do?" Alice cooed softly, her eyes looked worriedly at her cousin.

"I am keeping him," Erina replied after a long hesitant pause, "I will raise him."

"Who is the father?" asked Alice slowly, her red eyes meeting her cousin's determined ones.

Her query was met with an even longer pause, an airy silence that seem to last an eternity.

"Yukihira Soma," she replied with a huge sigh, she had been careless and here she was handling a situation she never imagined would happen in a million years.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

 _She knows he wanted a reason to stay, but she didn't want her, nor their child to be his golden cage._


	13. Stupid 'Lovey Dovey Shit'

**Hey ok, I keep on saying I'll be back after my exams but god I can't bring myself to study. As procrastination I wrote this oneshot inspired by otakinu and doromame - check out their art on Tumblr! Either way hope you guys enjoy some Yukihira style jealousy. Some fluffs and laughs this chapter and next chapter we will dive back into blessing in disguise :P**

* * *

Soma was never the brightest guy. Sure, he isn't the idiot that Erina always claimed, but he was a dense guy when it came to anything other than cooking.

Bluntly put, he was never _that_ interested in romance; well at least until he met her.

When he was in middle school, he was too busy competing with his father to notice any girls who were remotely interested in him.

Frankly speaking, even on the day of his transfer exam, even after meeting a certain girl who called his food disgusting, he did not spontaneously become interested in any of the lovey dovey shit – but something did change.

On that day, his sights were no longer focused after his father's footsteps. His gaze was met with something far more tempting, a pair of challenging violet eyes. It was then, he knew, he would make that girl submit to his cooking; no matter how long it'd take.

Two years later, although he has yet achieved his goal, he did _accidentally_ fall into the trap he referred to as the ' _lovey dovey shit'_ during his younger years.

It did take him a day or two; oh who was he kidding, a month or so to come to terms that his girlfriend was in fact Nakiri Erina – yes, the exact girl who outright called his food disgusting.

The _bore_ of romance that he once completely ignored seemed to consume his thoughts suddenly. His passions were no longer limited to just cooking; but rather revolved around a certain girl with beautiful violet eyes and a smile which always seemed to brighten his day.

Being _receptive_ to this _lovey dovey shit_ had its challenges though.

As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes he preferred if Erina just took her limo out when they went on dates. It wasn't that he enjoyed the luxurious and overly extravagant lifestyle his girlfriend was accustomed to, but he hated the looks people; precisely young teenage students threw at her when they strolled down the street or when they took a bus together.

But these days, Erina always seemed to insist on travelling in unconventional ways, at least to her, they were ways she never imagined. It all started because of a stupid scooter.

It was a cheerful day when called Erina telling her to come out of her house. They had been dating for a few weeks now and Soma felt like she needed a break from her paperwork no matter how often she denied her fatigue.

When Erina rushed outside, she was greeted with a large grin, and a brand new misty blue scooter.

"What do you think of Yukihira Junior?" asked Soma grinning ear to ear, obviously proud of his new scooter.

"It's…" Erina hesitated, "quite pretty?"

"Oh, come on," Soma laughed as he tossed her the white helmet he had brought along, "Junior will be sad to hear such a half-hearted compliment."

Erina rolled her eyes at his comment but stood still, seemingly unwillingly to put the helmet on.

"What's wrong," he asked, looking at her confused before adding, "Oh don't tell me Miss Erina is too scared to hop on a scooter."

"Oh, you wish in a million years," replied a flustered Erina who quickly placed the helmet on her head and hopped on behind him. Her arms naturally wrapped around his waist and she lent in close, her cheeks just touching the back of his uniform.

"Well hold on tight," Soma laughed, amused by her prideful and stubborn personality. As he took off, he could feel her hands wrap slightly tighter around him, her face pressing harder against his back.

"Open your eyes," he chuckled, "It's Sakura season, you don't wanna miss this."

"My eyes aren't closed thank you very much," replied Erina, slowly opening one of her eyes. What greeted her were hues of pink on either side of the long winding dust road.

Pink petals of all shades fell as they drove past. Before long, both of her eyes were open and she seemed a lot more comfortable with their mode of transport.

"Say Yukihira," Erina started, "It'd be alright if I took off my helmet right?"

"Well, this is a private road, leading up to _your_ mansion," chuckled Soma amused, yet relieved that she was finding this entertaining, "I highly doubt there will be any police."

With his confirmation, Erina took off her helmet eagerly. The breeze brought upon by the movement of their scooter ruffled her hair. Her cheeks were rose-flushed from the sun and its shade was soon deepened by her adrenaline as she stood up bravely, holding only onto Soma's shoulders.

"Getting a little wild are we?" asked an amused Soma, making sure to slow down the vehicle given her current position.

"Shut up Soma," hummed Erina, "don't ruin such a romantic moment with your sarcastic comments will you?"

It didn't take long before they reached the end of the road. Naturally, Erina hopped off the scooter, a smile still on her face, obviously satisfied with his little spontaneity.

Well at least until she noticed Soma coughing into his hands unnaturally, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"What is it?" she had asked, completely unaware of the fact that her blonde hair was now tangled with pieces of leaves and sakura petals.

His hands reached towards her hair and picked out a single petal before he added, "nice hair by the way."

"Don't tease me," Erina had replied, her already flushed cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink if that was even humanly possible. She puffed out her cheeks, like a fully stuffed squirrel and looked away embarrassed.

Soma chuckled before he ruffled her hair ever so slightly, "I like you like this though, you look _kawaii_ "

And so ever since that day, though Erina never admits it, she has been hooked on the adrenaline and excitement unconventional travelling brought her. From buses to trams, from bicycles to high speed rails, Erina was like a young child, suddenly exposed to a new world of exciting gadgets.

It didn't bother him at first, he enjoyed holding her hand as they strolled along the curb walking towards the bus stop. That was until one day he noticed the glances that always seemed to be thrown her way. Although he had submitted to being trapped in the _'lovey dovey shit'_ he referred to as romance, he cannot allow himself to admit to the demons of jealousy.

Well, until when _he_ arrived.

Francis Ducassee, not exactly a transfer student, yet considered a polished diamond no less even at the Totsuki school. The heir to most successful Michelin restaurant chain in the world, son of Alain Ducasse and most importantly, the student body president of Ecole de cuisine Alain Ducasse. His arrival caused ripples of excitement at Totsuki, not only was he a 'noble' in the culinary world; he was hot.

As a VIP of course, Totsuki appointed the very best to be his escort during this stay at Totsuki, none other than the granddaughter of the headmaster, the owner of the god's tongue.

"I have to go," whispered Erina, her chest still heaving from the passionate kiss they had just shared, "first day, important schedule."

"You can't leave your boyfriend here alone to fend for himself," replied Soma tightening his grip on her waist, his gold eyes pleading, "You know how scary sensei can get."

"Please, I'm sure you can manage without me," chuckled Erina before she wiggled her way out of his embrace. She walked hurriedly towards the door before stopping abruptly. Running back, she placed a soft peck on his cheek adding, "I'll see you tonight."

After school Soma received a quick text from Erina saying: _Hey sorry! I can't make it tonight, I know we said we'll go watch the new movie but grandfather wants me to accompany Francis to this event. I'll make it up to you another night ;)_

Soma chuckled at her message undisturbed. He understood her pressure and the burden the name Nakiri brought upon her shoulders and he wasn't some douche bag who would get upset over a cancelled; or rather re-scheduled date.

"Did you hear," one girl started, "apparently, Francis is here because his father wants him to take Erina's hand in marriage."

Soma's ears perked at the mention of Erina.

"I heard the same thing too," the other girl nodded, "I saw them walking out of school together, they look so compatible…I guess it's just natural for a princess to end up with such a handsome prince."

"He did look hot," giggled the other girl as they walked away.

Soma stood there silently, trying to digest the information he had just received. Sure, he knew they were just rumours – stupid ones no doubt, but the name Francis was starting to rub off wrongly on him.

The next day, Erina showed up to school, Francis walking beside her. The pair looked like a couple from a fairy tale, eliciting whispers from everyone around them.

When Soma finally bumped into Erina during their lunch break, he noticed Francis being there too.

He seemed like a shadow glued to her every move.

He irked Soma further when his eyes danced dangerously over Erina's body, gazing particularly long at her creamy thighs under her now far-too-short-skirt.

"Yo Nakiri," he had said gazing at his girlfriend, "I was just about to ask you to have lunch together."

"Oh, sorry Soma," Erina looked down apologetically, "Francis actually wanted me to show him around the green energy plant around the school."

"Ah," laughed Soma before he scratched his head lightly, "I'll just catch you later then."

"yeah!" she replied, "we'll keep in contact."

As Erina turned to walk towards the east corridor, Soma's eyes were met with a pair of challenging green eyes, one gloating its victory.

If he wasn't an important guest to both Totsuki and Erina, Soma would have probably punched him in the face by now; or at least had a shokugeki with him.

* * *

It has been a month since Francis' arrival and during this time, the time Erina and Soma had spent together were far and few. It was hard to organise a time to see each other when Francis seemed to follow her every move, coming up with absurd and _constant_ requests which required her company.

Soma's patience and limits were finally exhuasted when he overheard another conversation, a month into Francis' arrival.

"You know I was partners with Francis today in my French class."

"No way! Damn why are you always so lucky?"

"You know what he told me when I asked him if he was dating Erina Nakiri!"

"What? Tell me Maria."

"He said…"

"God enough with the suspense."

"He said they were dating and he already slept with her. He told me he is basically her fiancé now."

 _What a load of bullshit_ \- were the only words that rang in Soma's mind.

It was one thing to challenge him. He couldn't care less if Francis believed he could win Erina over by sticking to her like a piece of bubble gum. He didn't even care if the whole school thought the pair were dating. But it was one thing to attack him, but it was another and completely different thing if he were to spread rumours about Erina. He had to beat up this guy's entitled high horse ass.

It didn't take long for him to make it to the French class he knew Erina would be attending.

"Francis Douchebag, or whatever your name is," he said as he busted into the classroom, his eyes looked disgusted as they met his green ones, "I challenge you to a shokugeki and I will put my expulsion on the line that if I won, you will never set foot in Totsuki for the next two years."

"Interesting proposal," chuckled Francis, "Dear Erina has told me all about the traditions of this school and the unique art of culinary battles. I will accept your proposal on these conditions and on the basis, that the shokugeki will be French cuisine based."

* * *

Furious would be an understatement when Erina heard his proposal.

But she would be lying if she said she didn't sigh with relieve when Soma beat Francis to his own speciality in a full swept 3:0 fashion.

Once the battle was settled, Francis was almost immediately 'escorted' out of Totsuki, his voice indignant as he complained about the bias of the judges.

Erina one the other hand stormed out of the convention centre almost immediately after the conclusion of their battle; her absence quickly picked up by the red-head.

When he finally caught up to her, they were already half way across the campus standing outside rows of empty classroom.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking of you," said Soma unapologetically, "I can't tolerate him spreading rumours about you."

'That doesn't mean you put yourself on the line," yelled Erina, "You know Totsuki is basically everything to me, what would happen to you, what would happen to _us_ if you were expelled!"

"I wasn't going to be," he replied softly as he took a step closer, "I was thinking about you when I cooked and I feel invincible when I do."

"Just because you feel that way doesn't mean it's the reality Soma," she replied sternly, her eyes averted from his, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"You know what else I was thinking about?" Soma added as he stroked her cheeks softly.

"It sure is a surprise that more than one thing can go on in your head at a time," grumbled Erina.

"I was thinking…" He trailed off his eyes looking dangerously at her. Erina flushed at their close proximity when he suddenly sandwiched her between the cold walls of this empty hallway and his warm body.

"What," she questioned, trying to focus her thoughts on his words rather than her embarrassment. God, she hated the way she blushed so easily.

"I was thinking your skirt is too short missy," Soma concluded, "I hated the way Francis looked at it and I dislike it when other guys look at you in that way. This sight is mine and mine only. So, my next proposal at the next elite ten meeting will be proposing a compulsory length for female uniform." He looked at her hungrily before his lips crashed onto hers. Sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away he added, "and your objection has been denied."


	14. Blessing in Disguise Part 2

Erina didn't like surprises. In fact, she hated them.

She wasn't like other children who liked their surprises on Christmas day, taking their time uncovering all the secrets hidden beneath the sanctuary of various wrapping paper. She was always the kid who had her wishlist drawn up a month before the date so that she could ensure she received everything she wanted.

It might seem odd at first glance for a girl as young as six to know exactly who she wanted to be; to have laid the stones of the path she _knew_ she would take. She _knew_ she would go to Tokyo elite elementary school, she _knew_ she would transfer into Totsuki middle school and of course her ascendance into the elite ten and Totsuki's high school department.

Surprises haunted her. They were literal nightmares reflected in her reality.

Yet his arrival came as a surprise too. The underdog, the commoner, the one who broke through her golden cage and set her free. He was a burst of colour on her grey canvas, a polar star leading her way even when she was lost.

He was the good surprise that forced its way into her life, the only one she appreciated.

 _Until he left her too._

Just like her mother, just like her father, _he_ of all people left her too.

 **It reminded her yet again just how much she detested surprises.**

It was only a few days after graduation when he left Japan. A luggage in tow, he disappeared amidst the sea of people in the busy airport, unaware of the pair of violet eyes watching him from afar.

 _We are from two worlds Souma…we aren't made for each other._

They were highschool sweet hearts no longer; and she wondered if they were even friends after what she had said.

On the first few days of his departure, Erina would lie on her bed crying, the pain in her chest too painful to ignore. It was on those days that she hated herself, from top to bottom, inside and out. She hated her pride, she hated her stubbornness, she hated her name. It was also on those days when she wondered if he had left because she had become too boring …if she was no longer the challenge he yearned for.

It was stupid but she missed him more than she ever imagined and she blamed herself for ever getting this attached.

It drove her crazy when his lingering smell of sandalwood, violet and lemon, began to disappear from her sheets. And so, the hole grew larger, until one day she became too numb to even acknowledge it.

 _But life goes on. With or without him._

When his absence became a norm, Erina dived right back into the shit ton of paper work that had accumulated during her moments of weakness. She was the headmaster of Totsuki and the burden of her name and its reputation laid on her shoulders.

She had worked hard to be where she was now. Three years, with barely a week of rest, she had finally achieved a three star at her French restaurant in Paris whilst maintaining the calibre of culinary education that Totsuki was known for. Everything went according to her plan; successful, powerful and reputable, she made a name for herself, one respected in the culinary world. She preferred it like this, busy, so her mind didn't have the luxury to wander.

But he had to force his way into her life again. Okay, perhaps _force_ isn't the right word to use.

More fittingly, Erina would describe it as him waltzing into her life again, with that charming smile of his and goofy sense of humour and _she_ , of all people danced right into his arms.

She had to revert to her silly high school self, opening the doors to her heart the moment he came in sight.

If it hadn't been her moment of weakness, or rather moments (since she slept with her ex not once but twice), she wouldn't be standing in her grand bathroom next to Alice with the biggest surprise yet.

Erina could feel Alice's gaze on her when she told her she wasn't sure if she would tell Soma about the baby. She didn't blame her either, if the situation were reversed, she probably would react in the same way.

"His devil spawn is growing inside of me Alice," groaned Erina breaking the silence and sinking onto the cold surface of her marbled bathroom floor.

"Watch your mouth Erina," giggled Alice as she too sat onto the floor, "I don't want my niece being upset before even being born."

"We're cousins Alice," Erina chuckled correcting Alice's use of term.

"I'm surprised you have the energy and sass to correct me even after such a shock," puffed Alice unhappy with her remark, "We are practically sisters and you aren't telling me otherwise." Alice looked towards Erina's flattened stomach before adding softly, "I'm your aunt Alice no matter what your mummy says."

"I really messed up, didn't I?" asked Erina, suddenly serious. The calm exterior melted away, leaving a scared little girl, probably unprepared of the long road ahead of her. Right now, she wasn't the god's tongue nor was she the headmaster of Totsuki; she was just Nakiri Erina, vulnerable, scared and alone.

"You know mum once told me," Alice started softly, her pale hands reached towards Erina, giving her cold palms a quick and re-assuring squeeze, "Every baby comes as a blessing. My niece wouldn't be an exception."

* * *

When Erina had finally calmed down, Alice left her to herself to give her some space and digest the situation.

Erina had regressed onto her bed, her mind jumbled with a thousand scenarios of the _ifs_ she could not afford to ponder.

She dialled a number on her phone, and surely enough, within two ringtones Hisako picked up.

"Erina Sama?" answered the pink haired girl, her voice laced with concern as it was unusual for Erina to call at such an hour.

"Hisako," Erina sighed, her hand naturally resting on her flat belly as she continued, "I have something to tell you…but you have to promise you won't freak out or tell anybody…even Hayama."

"Of course, Erina, you can trust me with anything."

"I know," she responded softly, "that's why I wanted you to know that I'm pregnant."

"…"

"Hisako? Hello?"

"…"

"Did the line disconnect?"

"Erina-sama," Hisako whispered after a long pause, her jaws still wide open from the news she had just heard, "Is it alright if I come over right now?"

"Of course, Hisako," Erina chuckled, "But it's already 9pm, are you sure you want to come this late?"

"I'll be there in 5." Wuth that Hisako hung up the line and made a dash towards the door, but not before she destroyed her neat pantry, leaving behind a trail of herbs, a loud _bang_ and a puzzled Hayama as she rushed out her shared apartment.

"Erina-sama?" Hisako huffed as she wedged her head between the cracks of the slightly open wooden doors, "Oh thank god you are here, I was worried you would trip in the five minutes that I took to get here."

Before Erina could even reply, the pink-haired girl in her early twenties continued to ramble on, making her way towards the large king-sized bed, "I brought some medicinal herbs, that's why it took me so long. I have raspberry leaves, rich in iron, I brought peppermint leaves too to relieve nausea, oh and ginger root for the same purpose of course. Ah here they are, some oat straw to help boost your mineral intake and some Elm bark. Also, you need to avoid a bunch of herbs that could be potentially dangerous, but I would be happy to taste test all your food for you."

"Hisako, take a deep breath and breathe" chuckled an amused Erina as she hugged her best friend, "thank you for all that."

"Sorry I didn't mean to ramble," she apologised, taking a deep breath, "I'm just worried, nervous and most of all shocked."

"Believe me," Erina smiled solemnly, "I'm shocked too."

"If you don't mind," Hisako started looking at her best friend, "I want to be in charge of your diet for the next nine months."

"Mou-chan might protest," laughed Erina, "but I'd be so grateful if you would cook for me and the devil's spawn for the coming year."

"Devil's spawn?" repeated Hisako, catching onto her choice of word. Her eyes met Erina's and they widened with realisation almost immediately, "God, it's Yukihira's."

Erina nodded slowly, unsurprised by how fast her best friend caught on.

"He doesn't know," Hisako whispered looking at her childhood friend, "He doesn't know does he?"

"I don't plan on telling him."

"I'm not surprised when it comes to him," Hisako sighed, she crawled her way beside her friend and snuggled beside her, "Your decisions were always so unconventional and spontaneous when it came to him."

"You don't think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"To be honest," Hisako started, "I think he has the right to know. But, at the same time it is your choice to make and I will support you through it all. I'll always be here for you, right by your side so you never stray."

"Hisako," Erina sobbed, her large eyes filled with tears as she turned to her best friend. The sincerity behind her words were undeniable and only now, after a day of rollercoasters and surprises did she allow herself to cry like a baby in her friend's arms.

Hisako looked sadly at her friend, her hands finding their way around her shoulders, patting her gently, an attempt to ease her shaking body. Never in a million years would she have predicted this to happen to her best friend.

"I, wha-, what if I," chocked Erina in between her sobs as she buried her face deeper into her friend's embrace, "I am a horrible mother."

"You won't be Erina."

"What if I can't love him," she whispered, peaking behind the blonde locks of hair and tears which have blurred her vision.

"You will."

"I've never been great at love Hisako," she replied sadly.

"You loved _him_ ," she corrected looking at the vulnerable girl who had shed her armour in front of her, "You love me, you love your grandfather, you love your friends, you are compassionate Erina and no amount of terror from your father can strip that away from you. Come on, stop crying, I heard if you cry too much when you are pregnant your baby will be born like a grandpa with a scrunched-up face."

Her words were met with a long silence. The girl on her lap seemed to have stopped crying, her breaths slowly coming to a rhythmic pace. Red-nosed, puffy eyed, Erina sat up before she turned her body to face her best friend.

"Do you know why I don't want to tell him?" Her voice so soft that Hisako had almost missed her question. She shook her head slowly in response.

"You and I both know I fell in love with him; helplessly. When he told me he wanted to see the world, I knew I was no longer enough to keep him by my side. If I was no longer his challenge, I wasn't about to become his chains. So, before he stopped loving me, I put it upon myself to stop loving him first, I didn't want to lose our last battle. I'm crazy, I know."

"You broke up with him?" Hisako asked, "I always thought he had just left without telling you."

"He isn't like that," Erina sighed, flashes of his golden pained eyes surfaced from her memories, "I was the crazy bitch in the relationship."

"Erina…"

"I was STUPID, thinking that if we broke up I would just suddenly stop loving him. Everything I did, seemed to remind me of the hole I had created myself. And when I saw him again, I was back to the stupid high school girl I was, throwing myself in his arms without a second thought, a literal stupid moth playing with fire." Erina sighed before continuing, "and although I am pregnant with his child now, I still don't want to be that person, nor do I want my child to be the one, who butchered his wings and curiosity for the world Hisako. I don't want to be the one who placed him in a cage when he was the one who had set me free."

"He wasn't just passionate with cooking," Hisako sighed at her friend's insecurities, and although she understood where she was coming from, her friend had always underestimated Soma's love for her, "He was far more passionate about you."

"Even if he was," Erina chuckled lightly, "I wasn't enough for him to stay."

"You could've asked him to stay. I see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you Erina. He would've."

"Nakiris don't beg."

With that, Hisako knew there was nothing she could say to change her friend's stubborn mind on this matter. This was something no one could resolve other than the pair themselves.

"That's why," Erina started slowly after the prolonged silence, a smile forming on her face, a rare genuine smile adorned her face as she continued, "I want you to keep your godson's existence as a secret."

"You want me to be the god parent?" Hisako gasped, her eyes twinkling with excitement as she snapped out of her worried trance.

"No one else can deal with me and the devil's spawn," laughed Erina as she hugged her best friend. When she pulled away from the pink-haired girl she added, "But only if you are up for it."

"Is that even a question!" shrieked an excited Hisako, "but why are you already convinced it's a he?"

" _Just a feeling_ ," replied Erina giggling, her chest feeling a lot lighter after sharing her burdens with someone.

However, even though she had spilled some of her worries, her chest was still filled with a thousand unspoken words, worries and fears she simply wanted to ignore. At least for now.

* * *

In a small town of Ghana, a certain red head stared tentatively at every move the chef next to him made. The chef, better known as the tribal leader, was famous for his unconventional ways; you see, it is extremely rare for a male to cook in these traditional tribes let alone its tribal leader. Word has it that this man is the embodiment of Ghana's tribal cuisine.

"Cocoyam is really a big part of the diet," remarked Soma as he watched the tribal leader scoop the last of the five dishes onto a plate.

"Yes, it is used in many dishes." The large man chuckled at the latter's curiosity and placed the piping hot dish on the table top. "I use it mostly because my wife loves it." Soma walked towards the large wooden table situated in the middle of the room, and within minutes, 3 young kids came rushing into the hut, spoons in tow.

"Did you call your mother?"

"Yes father," replied the triplets in unison. And surely, a woman emerged from the entrance of the hut, her black hair and white hair twisted into a large bun at the top of her head.

Dinner passed quickly as Soma indulged himself in flavours that would be deemed uncommon in japan. Sure, taro is a common vegetable used in japan but it was rarely prepared in such ways. When dinner concluded, the three kids were ushered into their rooms by their mother, leaving Soma and Akuba in the room alone.

"Akuba if you don't mind me asking," Soma started looking at the older man, "What got you into cooking?"

"If I said love would you believe me?" chuckled Akuba, "My wife was very sick and she couldn't keep any food down, that's what prompted me to learn cooking; look at her now, she is so picky that she won't eat anyone else's cooking."

"And since you asked me a question, how about I ask you one?"

"Sure, Akuba, go ahead," Soma laughed.

"Why are you travelling the world to learn how to cook? From what I've tasted your dishes and they have been refined to standards well beyond your years."

"The knowledge of food is endless and I wouldn't be able to experience them all if I had just stayed in Japan."

"Is that what you plan on to do 10 years, 20 years from now? What happens when you have visited all the places in the world, what happens when you have nothing to learn? Will you still cook?"

Soma looked up to meet Akuba's eyes, it wasn't as if he hadn't thought about the question. 3 years, he had been to all these countries, across 4 continents, and at times he wondered what he would do when he eventually reached the end of his map.

In all honesty, he didn't know what he wanted. Or more precisely put, he wasn't prepared to go back to Japan, whether it be the loss of freedom or the fact that he would have to face the reality of her rejection. It was different when he travelled because those painful memories seem to blur away and the further he goes, the less vivid they seem. When he first decided, he would travel around the world, he never imagined years aboard, perhaps a few months, but he knew he would be back before he missed her too much. Yet here he was, 3 years later, 3 years of solitary and foreign drift, all because of his didn't want to accept the end of their story.

However, travelling has taken a toll on him. Some days when he wondered down streets of foreign cities by himself, he would start missing the familiarity of Tokyo, the warm smiles of customers at their family diner and at times he would even miss the annoying gloating smile of his father.

Then there were the harder nights, where he would catch himself thinking about her…thinking about their time Totsuki. On those nights, he would remind himself she no longer loved him and that they are ultimately from two worlds. The pain almost unbearable.

So, when he saw her again, that day in the bar, he stood there bewildered. It took him a while to build up his usual confident façade before he approached her since his pounding heart was just beating far too loudly.

When he had told her he just needed a good reason to stay; he meant it.

One look, a smile and a simple touch was enough for him to be lured into her trap yet again.

For her, he would do anything. But he knew she didn't need him. With or without him, she was the same Nakiri, one who excels at anything she sets her heart to and he was just a stupid boy, silly enough to think he was anything more significant than a rusty old page in her history book.

"I have someone I want to cook for just like you," he replied simply, the image of a certain someone flashed before his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle, "Though I'm unsure how she would react when I eventually do."

"Why does it have to be eventual?"

"That's because the girl _I_ want to cook for, can be a handful," Soma responded, "actually several hands full."

"Too scared to cook for her huh?"

"Oh, I ain't scared to cook Akuba, I am scared that she won't give me the chance."

"What it's like to be young and in love," laughed Akuba, "Juna refused to eat my dishes at first, she didn't trust my cooking she said. But when she finally gave it a taste, she told me I had to make it for her every day. Is this girl your wife?"

Uncharacteristically Soma flushed slightly, caught off guard by the term _wife_ he used to refer to Erina as. "No, unfortunately she's my ex actually."

"Then what are you doing here?" Akuba replied sternly, his eyes ablaze, almost angry at his response.

* * *

 **Hopefully this wasn't too slow paced, I didn't want to rush it because I thought it might be annoying if I just did a massive time-skip and everything was normal again haha. But this means you all have to deal with some slow updates as I want to do light-hearted stuff between this angst. Hope you enjoyed and there are A LOT of issues and misunderstandings between the two sprouting from Erina's insecurities. Soma isn't someone to give up easily though and this is Erina we are talking about, he is a fighter. However, we all know how stubborn she can be when she has her mind set on something - and right now it's keeping her baby a secret at least from Yukihira (damn girl why).**

 **Side note: One exam down today, 3 to go and then I can finally get my holiday.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and pacing. Thank you all once again.**


	15. Blessing in Disguise Part 3

"Erina sama?" Hisako knocked twice on the wooden door leading into the now-traditionally furnished conference room belonging to Totsuki's headmaster.

"I'm here," Erina replied in a sing-song fashion, her pen tapping mindlessly as the pink haired girl walked in with a stash of documents in tow.

Hisako sat the large pile of files on the table making a muffled bang before arching her back and stretching like a kitten.

"I have some urgent matters to discuss with you Erina Sama." Hisako walked towards Erina with a tea bag in her hands. She set the teabag inside Erina's mug before pouring some hot water in the cup. "Just the usual herbal tea to stabilise the early stages."

"Hmmm," hummed Erina as she took a sip of the tea, "You've really improved the taste to suit my palate, now I don't feel nauseous when I smell it."

Hisako smiled widely at the compliment. She scratched her cheek, proud as she replied, "I just altered a few herbs which had the same effect so I retained the purpose but changed the taste."

Erina smiled into her mug as she took another sip. "So, what do we need to discuss today?"

"2 major issues," Hisako replied seriously, taking her seat opposite Erina. She whipped out her ipad and continued, "I want to first discuss the arrangement of your public appearance as you continue your pregnancy and how we will be deal with your PR image and what you wish to be depicted as. The second is the autumn's election, the current elite tens brought up some proposal for this year's festival."

"What are your views on the public appearance?"

"I propose we restrict public appearance at around 20 weeks into the pregnancy or depending on how much you are showing."

"Hmmm," nodded Erina who had just finished her tea and reverted to tapping her pen lightly against her wooden table, "and you suggest this because?"

"Although Erina sama already have a very established reputation in the culinary world, where the success of your restaurant _Fleur en Fleur_ doesn't rely on a pristine personal image, your role as Totsuki's head master does. Since some traditional Japanese family which some of our student body come from can still be conservative in relation to these matters, I would propose Erina sama hiding the fact that you are pregnant…out of wedlock."

"That is true," Erina sighed before she flicked through the index of elite ten profiles, "3 of the elite tens this year also come from these families."

Hisako looked at the blonde headmaster and she could sense the sadness Erina was trying so desperately to hide.

"I know the situation isn't ideal," Hisako sighed, "keeping him a secret for now is the best course for you though."

"We can hide him now, but how do we hide him after he is born? He won't be using a fake name and even out of wedlock he is of Nakiri blood." Erina twisted her side bangs slightly before letting them fall.

"We can figure it out as time goes?" Hisako suggested weakly, yet even she was unsure how they can maintain her public image if they revealed her pregnancy now.

"Yeah, I'm being silly and emotional again," groaned Erina frustrated with herself, "Must be the hormones again. Damn the devil's spawn."

"You need to stop refering to my god son as a devil's spawn," Hisako chuckled before she flicked her ipad to the next page, "About the autumn's election, the elite ten's this year wanted a supposed 'democratic' approach to the judge selection for this year's festival. The polls came back in today, we just need your signature and confirmation of a date to start organisation."

"The judges were?"

"As per tradition, you of course Erina-sama as the headmaster and the one with the most refined palate. The second judge people voted for was Eishi senpai."

Hisako paused at the mention of their white-haired senpai, unsure whether she should utter the third name.

"The last?" asked Erina half minded. She was too caught up in her own worries to catch the last name uttered by Hisako.

She signed the piece of paper swiftly, before meeting the eyes of a seemingly nervous Hisako.

"What's wrong?" asked Erina confused at her fidgeting best friend.

"Oh nothing," replied an equally puzzled Hisako, shocked by Erina's genuinely calm expression, "That's all for today, so I will head out now, oh but before I leave Erina-sama, I RSVPed your attendance for a social party next month celebrating Eishi senpai's new restaurant."

"That's fine, I didn't have a choice but attend anyways, especially if we need him back to judge the Autumn's election" chuckled Erina before she turned back to the mountainous pile of paper she had to go through.

* * *

When the night rolled in, Erina had just finished her day's work. The month following her discovery of her pregnancy had been extremely normal, like always, she would go to work 8:00-18:00, every two weeks she would fly to Paris to check on her restaurant. Her life was seemingly normal, calm and organised – but of course it was all a façade – she knew better than anyone just how terrified she was of her unplanned future ahead.

 _18:03_

Erina sighed as supported herself up from her cushioned chair. She arched her back, relieving the pain on her lower back, the bump on her belly still barely protruding.

She has only an hour to both get dressed, be presentable _and_ get herself to the event location.

If she was completely honest, she was feeling under the weather today and her hormonal body could not be bothered to attend yet another event where she must socialise with a bunch of irrelevant people. Ok, irrelevant _may_ be an exaggeration, since these people were all important people from Tokyo's various food industries, she on the other hand, just couldn't be bothered to maintain her haughty perfect self to the public.

Although she was feeling under the weather, her cousin on the other hand jumped at the opportunity to dress up. Erina had refused her attempts to braiding her hair with no avail. So, when the pair _finally_ got out of the mansion, Erina had her long blonde hair in a half-up-half-down braid and a half million-dollar necklace dangling between her – now even swollen chest.

When Erina stepped out of her limousine in kitten heels _(kitten heels refers to heels which are around 3cm in height)_ – yes, a very uncommon sight, given Erina was the type who would go hard or go home – a bunch of paparazzi's immediately directed their flash light towards her and her white haired cousin. To be fair, the pair of Nakiris were a sight to behold and the public's favourite, so these photos would no doubt end up on the cover of the food magazine tomorrow morning.

"Ms Nakiri what do you think of the new restaurant?" shouted one from the crowd.

"A wonderful edition for those wanting to taste true gourmet food of course," replied Erina smiling, her posture tall and composed as she continued towards the entrance.

When they were finally safe from the paparazzi Erina yawned softly before she whispered to Alice, "I'm losing 3 hours of sleep I could've had."

"Never would I have imagined you of all people complaining about an event celebrating _true_ gourmet food," chuckled Alice in response, her red eyes gleaming with mischief when a red-head amongst the sea of invited guests caught her eye. "I'm going to talk to the director of this company I've been working with, I'll catch you before we leave."

"But you never talked about working with -" Erina wasn't surprised when her response came few seconds too late, the younger Nakiri had already disappeared from her side and made her way across the hall.

Erina sighed at her disappearance – now her fate was sealed – without Alice's occasional sarcasm and personality, tonight was bound to be a boring night mingling with directors from across Japan, forcing smiles on her face. On an even more solemn note, she couldn't even drink some wine to numb her sense to the loud chit-chat bouncing off the walls of the hall, or at least help her survive through all the boring conversations she was bound to have tonight.

"Yo Nakiri." His words cut through the air and falsified her pervious prediction almost instantly. Every part of her body was in denial as she stood still, unwilling to turn around.

"Hey what's up," he tried again, manoeuvring in front of her so they were facing directly, "are we playing that little game where you pretend to ignore me again?"

Erina scoffed at his comment, his smirk rubbing her the wrong way.

"Come on Erina," chuckled Soma, his golden eyes carefully examining the woman in front of him, the slight pout on her lips, and slightly relaxed composure indicated she wasn't _really_ mad, only mildly, "It's been 2 months since you last saw me and you don't even miss me, I got to say I'm hurt."

"Oh please," the blonde finally uttered, she tried to keep her tone level as she continued, "I'm surprised by the fact you are back so soon, I wouldn't put it upon you to disappear for another five, ten years."

"Surprised? But Hisako was the one who informed me to make sure I'm here before the Autumn's election."

Erina looked dumfounded at the red-head as if he were some foreign creature until she suddenly realised - that day in her office, Hisako did mention a third name.

 _I'm an idiot_

She tortured herself mentally for being too caught up in her worries then, _now,_ she has a bigger problem to deal with.

"Oh right, I remember now," mumbled Erina after a delayed pause, "so how long have you been back?"

"A month give or take." Some replied mindlessly, unaware of the anger set ablaze in those amethyst eyes which were quickly extinguished.

Erina knew she shouldn't be mad, it was a one-night stand, two if you may, she shouldn't have expected him to see her the moment he came back. _It would've been nice;_ but they were just two parallel lines, she really shouldn't have expected more. After all, she was the one who made the decision to keep it a secret from him in the first place.

She didn't have the right to be mad.

"Here Nakiri." Outstretched from Soma's hands was a small rectangular box, neatly wrapped with a ribbon on top. He hoped his gift could ease the awkward tension that had built up since her silent response to his answer. "The dark chocolate you said you wanted, all the way from Ghana."

There he goes again. The way he grins at her as he placed the chocolate box in her hands was the exact reason why she could never learn to hate him.

 ** _Why was it whenever she found one reason to hate him, she always seemed to find 20 more to love him?_**

"Thanks Soma," she replied with a warm smile, "you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he chuckled, "I would be your delivery guy any day."

"Hmmm," Erina pondered, "so you are off soon again? What type of parcel should I expect next time?"

"That's a secret," laughed Soma, his smug grin appearing on his face again, "it wouldn't be fun if I told you."

"Then tell me," Erina's tone suddenly serious, her eyes looked like a frightened animal as she darted them away, putting on a pretence that his answer wouldn't affect her, "when are you leaving again? I can get an estimated delivery date right?"

"Nothing is sure at this point. But I will be here at least after Autumn's Election." Soma glanced towards her, resisting the urge to grab her right then and there and soothe her suddenly changed demeanour. Yet he had no right to do so, and Erina would skin him alive if he dare tried in public with tens of hungry paparazzis waiting for a piece of juicy gossip. He wasn't sure what was wrong, all he knew was that he hated the darkened look of her usually bright eyes, the ones he knew all too well, the ones that were always ablaze.

"Oh..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the boy, no man, in front of her. Her nervous hands slowly released their tight grip on her made-to-measure satin dress. Nothing set in stone. It's only a matter of time until he left again and she should just get damn well used to it. For god's sake, it's been three years and she is still that soppy high school girl, horrible at goodbyes.

"Ms Nakiri," said a voice from afar, his footsteps fast approaching, "I've been meaning to talk to you, may I?" The man before her was the director of one of the largest diary supplier, his polite grin gave her no choice but to say yes.

"I guess that's my call to leave," laughed Erina as she leant her body in for a hug but pulledback in the last minute. Her hands stuck awkwardly towards Soma, the pair engaging in a handshake that seemed more appropriate given their relationship, "it was good seeing you, and uh, thanks for the chocolate."

* * *

A girl with blue hair stood in the corner, the polite smile hung on her face.

She knew to get the much-needed attention she needed from these potential sponsors she had to play her cards well. That included using the effect, her 'helpless' image, seemed to have in middle aged man.

Yet when she caught the red-head who had returned from Ghana earlier this month, staring at the blonde-girl who always seemed to have his heart-strings wrapped around her finger, the smile she learnt to fix on face faded away.

The way his golden eyes fixated on _her_ , infuriated her. She never understood why, he only had eyes for _her_ , when she was the one who had been there by his side all along.

 _Why is it even after Totsuki, the blond-headed woman still trumps her in his eyes?_

She never understoodwhy in high school, when she hinted interests in him - on multiple occasions - he would say something completely irrelevant, avoiding her hints, seemingly oblivious to any of her advances.

When she watched them get together at the Valentine's day event, the smile ontheir faces, crashed her. She believed if she had found his dish earlier than Erina, he would've been hers...

So, when they finally did breakup, Megumi saw it as her chance. To her, their graduation, wasn't just an ending of an era, but the start of their story. At least that's what she thought. So, when she heard from Takumi, few days after the graduations, she was shocked and angry to find that he had already left. Not a word for her, not a single fucking word.

She forgave him though. She thought, perhaps he was just leaving in a hurry, she wouldn't put itabove Sōma to mess up his travel plans. So, she waited even as she took over her mother's restaurant. To her disappointment over the course of three years, she had only received a handful of meaningless postcards.

But it was different this time when he returned from Ghana. She was sitting at home when she received a phone call from a number that hasn't emerged for a good three years.

He had asked straightforwardly for a favour. She agreed before her brain even registered what he had said.

A month of land hunting, all done in secret. He said something about surprising the culinary world with a new restaurant, right here in Tokyo. She believed him, she didn't care as long as he would stay; right by her side.

During that time, she was thrilled to be with him every day, his presence alone made her content, even if she had to have tedious long talk with a dozen of landlords.

Her happiness was short-lived.

Perhaps, it was time for her to realise he didn't have room for her in that special place. His eyes only ever laid on Erina that way - maybe occasionally on food too. But never on her.

"Hey Megumi," said the red-head, his eyes darting towards the blonde currently chit-chatting with a director Megumi didn't recognise, "time to head back?" Soma glanced one last time at the blonde who didn't seem like she would be done anytime soon.

It was like he knew she would agree. But who could she blame but herself? Hasn't she always been treading behind him, trying to catch up as those two walked along side of each other?

* * *

"That was such a long night," groaned Alice as she helped Erina off the limo. She took off her heels and began walking barefoot as they stepped inside the mansion. "I hate heels, did I mention that?"

"Only about 100 times on the limo." Erina chuckled at cousin's childish pout before she made her way down the hall.

"Wait Erina," called the white-headed girl, "I scheduled an appointment with our family doctor to have a check up on you tonight."

"I told you I didn't need one." This time it was Erina who groaned, she hated the routine check-ups her cousin and Hisako always seemed to insist and her complaints were to no avail. "It takes up 30 minutes of my life every time."

"And that is 30-minutes well spent," replied the younger Nakiri as she placed her hands behind Erina and began pushing her towards the lounge, "hurry, hurry, we're already late."

"LET ME GET CHANGED FIRST."

* * *

When they entered their large lounge room, the one in the west wing, a young woman in her early thirties was already there, sitting on the couch waiting.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," smiled Alice as she led her cousin inside, "we have a childish mother on the loose."

"I am not childish," retorted Erina poking Alice's face, "but thank you for coming so late Doctor Tsumi." Although Erina hated her appointments she still appreciated their family doctor, particularly because she was extremely loyal and has kept her pregnancy a secret since the beginning.

"Of course, Ms Nakiri," grinned the woman before she took out her stethoscope. "Please take a seat."

She walked towards Erina and lifted her loose t-shirt upwards. Erina's abdomen wasn't very noticeable, but since the discovery of her pregnancy, she had developed a very small pump. It wasn't noticeable when covered in clothes, but now that the veil of clothing had been lifted it, the swell was more than obvious – at least to Erina and her closer friends.

"Everything seems well." Doctor Tsumi placed her t-shirt back down before she continued, "Though I have to remind you again, you really need to keep your stress levels in check, high amounts of cortisol can have negative impact on the foetus."

"I know Doctor." Erina nodded in compliance.

"You know but you don't act on it," interjected Alice looking disapprovingly at her blonde cousin, "You have more work than ever and you never get much rest."

Doctor Tsumi nodded to Alice's comment, "The development seems well now, but we must take precautionary means."

"How about you move Autumn's election forward?" asked Alice with a pushing tone.

"The elite ten won't agree," Erina lied. She didn't want to move the date forward as she was scared if she did…it would only push Soma's departure even earlier.

"I can sort it out with me," replied Alice firmly, she gaze stopping at Erina's dark eye circles before continuing, "It's decided then, no more buts."

"You are so pushy," groaned Erina, unable to find another reason to revoke Alice's plan, "I guess it might be better to do it early so I won't be too bloated when I'm on the big screen."

* * *

 **Ok here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it, I will post a fluff chapter next then part 4 to this. SPOILER: Expect something to happen at Autumn's election, this chapter is building up for the resolution. I promise I'm not teasing!**

 **UPDATE: Ah alot of reviews talking about the OCness of Megumi, which I have to admit, I am guilty of that, the current arc's OCness was rubbing off on me so I wrote it during that phase. I guess the main thing to take on is the fact that Soma wants to start a restaurant in Tokyo. I'm not going to edit the section of her POV out because of that particular detail. But I apologise for the OOC and she won't really be a big part in the future so PLEASE just endure her this chap.**


End file.
